Just a Dork
by LeafyDream
Summary: Akira Karsuru is not a cool guy. He's dorky, good-natured, a terrible cook, and enjoys gardening. The swaggerific phantom thief? Just dumb luck. He's a goody-two shoes who just wants everyone to be his friend. He's not a delinquent. He's just a dork. Chapter 11: Makoto's afraid of ghosts, and Akira sweeps her off her feet.
1. A Reason to Smile

Slight spoilers for Persona 5? very minor character stuff, mostly.

 **A Reason to Smile**

Futaba Sakura watched as Akira Kurusu prepared curry for her. The young man had learned from Sojiro himself, and had even offered to prepare dinner for her after Sojiro got caught up with boring, adult stuff. Futaba watched Akira mix in ingredients and mutter to himself, but there was one detail that stood out to her. Her gaze sharpened as she stared at him, picking him apart like a stream of data. No matter how hard she stared at it, though, the anomaly only befuddled her more and more.

"Why are you always smiling?"

"Hm?" Akira looked away from the sizzling pots and pans and looked at Futaba. The young woman was sitting on a stool at the counter of Leblanc, staring at him through her glasses. Her eyes held no sparkle of joy or mirth, and her lips were turned into a halfway scowl that seemed unformed simply out of laziness. He met her frown with a smile on his lips.

"You always have this dumb smile on your face. Why? What are you so happy about? Do you have a game upstairs you're hogging to yourself or something...?" she accused, her eyes narrowing as she burrowed a hole in his head from her glare. Despite the metaphorical injury, his smile persisted.

"I have lots of reasons to smile, but that isn't one of them, I assure you, Futaba."

"So? What is it?" she asked.

"It's a secret."

Futaba didn't like that. It was one thing for there to be a secret she didn't know. It was another thing entirely for someone to lord the fact over her head. "I want to know!"

"Know what?"

"Why you're smiling so much! Tell me!" she pouted. She lifted her legs up from her seat and planted them on the ground, her cheek puffing as he mocked her, beaming at her pout.

"You have to say the magic word," he teased, wagging a finger in the air as she walked around the counter. She stood beside him as he cooked her dinner, watching as he cooked the curry.

"Hm... Open sesamae!"

Akira paused his cooking and glanced at her with a raised brow. His expression revealed his confusion. Futaba glared at him, but he could see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes. She was staring at him with those strange, strange eyes of her. They were hazel, but they seemed to have hints of violet in them. He'd never seen eyes like that before... Despite the frown on her face, her eyes glittered with small sparks of entertainment. Admit it or not, she enjoyed walking to her own beat, and one of the reasons she and Akira melded so well was because he was happy to play along.

"Heh. You got it." Akira admired Futaba's victorious grin as he picked up a spoonful of curry and gently blew on it for her. "Here, take a bite and I'll tell you."

Futaba's face glowed a scarlet shade, but she tried not to let him see it. She coughed into her fist for a moment and closed her eyes to help regain her composure. "A-alright." She opened her mouth and felt the older boy gently land the spoon on her tongue. She closed her lips around the plastic utensil and felt the spoon retreat away.

"Eep!" Futaba's eyes widened as electricity coursed over her tongue. With a choked gag, she spat the food onto Akira's apron and wiped her jacket's sleeve against her mouth. "That was awful! It tastes nothing like Sojiro's curry! Ack!" The young girl continued to spit onto her sleeve, gagging as she tried to wipe the horrid taste off of her tongue. "Gross gross gross gross!"

"I-is it really that bad?" Akira took a spoonful for himself and bit into it, chewing at the mix of rice and curry with curious eyes. The light quickly faded from them a painful stabbing sensation attacked his tongue, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Must. Swallow. For. Penance..." The young man forced himself through the agony, and after a river of tears fell, he swallowed the acidic slime. He gasped for air as he and Futaba raced for something to cleanse their palate.

"Water! Soda! Coffee! Anything!" Futaba stumbled forward, near falling over as she grabbed a jar of coffee beans.

"Futaba, no!"

"Futaba, yes!" The young girl popped open the lid and reached into it with her bare hand. She grabbed the contents and dropped it into her open maw as Akira watched in horror. The girl's reaction was to be expected as her eyes widened and she tried not to spit the beans all over the floor. "This... this is still better," she whimpered as the soft crack of ground coffee beans filled the air. Tears filled her eyes as she massaged her cheeks, trying not to vomit.

Akira stared at her, before sighing. He took the coffee beans from her and reached into the jar. He took out a handful of the beans, and without hesitation, dropped them into his own mouth. The reaction was almost immediate as he gagged, and placed his hands over his mouth. His eyes were watering again as Futaba stared at him.

"W-why did you do that?!" she coughed, her cheek puffed with coffee beans.

"B-because you're my friend! And I don't let my friends suffer alone! God, this is awful!" he cried. The two swallowed the bitter mush of beans down their throats, before falling onto the ground together. They leaned against the shelf of coffee beans and ingredients as they nursed their wounds. "It's so bitter..." He groaned in agony as he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them.

"Still better than your cooking," the girl muttered.

"Heh. No argument here." Akira didn't even realize it at first, but he felt something press against his shoulder. He turned his head to find the younger girl resting her head on him.

"Heh. Maybe I was safer in my room. Safe from your cooking, at least."

"Again, no argument here." The dark-haired boy was about to push himself up, only to stop as he glanced at Futaba again. She was leaning against him with a content smile on her face, eyes closed and mind oblivious to the fact they were touching. "Comfortable?"

"Huh? Uh..." The radiant-haired girl looked away and quickly sat up. "I-I'm okay!" She quickly leapt onto her feet. "See? One hundred percent!"

"Hmm. Okay." Akira followed her, lifting himself onto his feet before looking towards his work. "I'm going to go put the food away."

"Not in the fridge, I hope..." Futaba watched as the older boy took the pan off the stove and watched as he dumped it into the trash. She placed her hands together in mock prayer as she gave the curry a eulogy. "It's okay now, little curry. No more pain. RIP in peace."

"I don't suppose you know what else we could have for dinner, do you?" Futaba smirked at the question, before climbing over the counter of Leblanc. Akira watched her rummage behind the counter, before lifting up two styrofoam cups covered in plastic. "Instant noodles?" The young man smiled at her and lifted his hand to give her a thumbs up. "Sounds great! I'll prepare them for us!"

"No way! This is the last of my stash! I'll prepare it. You can pour us something to drink. I thirst," she commanded.

"As you wish." Akira nodded his head and did as he was asked, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her face. He saw the slight curve of her lip as she giggled to herself. He watched her grin nearly grow too large for her face as she filled the cups with hot water. "Something funny?"

"Just funny, I guess. You are... Er... All of this is. You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the trump card of our deck, the protagonist of our adventure, and your cooking level is in the negatives. You know, when I first heard about you and the other thieves, I thought you were all really cool..."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," the young man apologized.

"N-no. Don't be. I mean, I kind of like you like this too. You're human. You're not perfect, and you mess up sometimes. It's nice to know you're not that different from me..." Futaba placed the two cups on the counter and watched as they sat their, her cheeks almost as hot as the noodles within.

"Hey, Futaba?"

"Huh?" Somehow, when she hadn't been looking, Akira had walked around the corner to stand in front of over. He placed the two cups of juice on the wooden table and leaned over the counter, a smile on his face as their faces neared one another. Futaba froze up as his metallic eyes glimmered for a moment. "That is one reason why I smile so much. So I can see others smile too."

He leaned back and sat himself down, a enigmatic smile on his lips as he went on. "I believe life is what you put into it, so I always try to offer positivity and kindness to the other, and to other people. Even rotten ones like Kanoshida or Madarame. I guess... I just believe that a smile can do a lot for the world. Even more so when I see someone else's."

"Y-you totally don't fit the atmosphere of this story," the girl muttered, her face falling to stare at the ground. Her cheeks were ablaze with her blush.

"Maybe, but maybe this isn't your typical story. Maybe I'm not the protagonist this story was meant for. All the same, I'll do my best for all of us. Promise." He held up his pinkie to the younger girl, and she lifted her eyes to stare at it. Her eyes watched it with suspicion, before she lifted her own hand and extended her pinkie. The two fingers crossed and bent around one another as Akira smiled. "I pinkie promise. See? Now I can't go back on my word. I never break a promise."

"You're so weird..."

"Once more, no argument here," he laughed. His hand gently fell atop of her and she felt his fingers rub against her scalp and comb through her hairs. Her body went stiff, as if electricity coursed through her, but Akira was none the wiser. He walked away to put some dirty dishes away, leaving the girl to tremble in peace.

 _T-that felt totally different from my mom petting my head! W-what's with me?! What's with him...?_

 **END**

Sigh. It's been so long since I've written anything. I feel so freakin' rusty.

(Slaps face) Come on, me! Get back in the game! Get cha gameface on! RAAAAH! Write! Be better!

So yeah. I have no intention of writing a novelization of Persona 5. I'm still working on Persona 4's Just a Delinquent! But I do have my own interpretation of the protagonist, and here he is. I guess you could say he's meant to be in contrast to Delinquent Yu Narukami. He's sweet, he can't cook, and compared to the womanizing psychopath, he's kind of a dorky loser. But hey, he's still a hero! And he's popular with the ladies.

Haru, Makoto, and Futaba are all my favorite romantic partners in the game, so if I do write more of this character, it'll probably feature them. Not sure who he'll pick. Maybe it'll be a love square. Or polyamory! I don't know!

For now, this is just me trying to get back into the flow of things after my bad case of writer's block. Have a good day, everyone!


	2. A Reason to Forgive

**A Reason to Forgive**

"Akira-kun? Sojiro-san said you were up here? I wanted to discuss the Medjed situation with you and..." Makoto Niijima came to a stop as she found the Phantom Thieves' leader sound asleep on his bed. He was cocooned in his blanket, his mouth opened as drool dripped onto his pillow. Morgana was nowhere to be found as he snored quietly. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she apologized, only to mentally kick herself.

 _Right. He's asleep... Should... should I wake him?_ Makoto approached the slumbering boy with hesitant, delicate footsteps. _It's Sunday. He's probably been working all week. He should be resting..._ Her footsteps came to a pause, not because she chose to let the young man sleep, but because of the distinct sound of paper crushed under her foot.

"Huh?" Makoto looked down at her foot to find a crumpled piece of paper under her heel. In fact, there were several balls of bent paper laying sporadically around Akira's bed. The young girl reached down to pick the paper up, looking it over for a moment in focused curiosity. There was writing on the paper, hand written, by the looks of it. Part of her told Makoto to respect Akira's privacy. Another part of her wondered what these papers were exactly...

 _Personal notes? Study sheets? Or perhaps even letters to his family back home? Maybe I'll just take a quick look, just to satiate my curiosity..._ It was meant to simply be a peek, that was what she promised herself. She unfolded the letter with slow, meticulous fingers, but the very first line of the letter shocked her.

It was indeed a letter, but it wasn't meant for Akira's parents. The letter was marked for Junya Kaneshiro.

 _'Dear Junya Kaneshiro... You and I met prior to your arrest, but I wish to explain that I harbor no ill will. This world hurt you, I bet, and I know how easy it is to just be anger. Anger is always easy, but...'_ The letter ended there. She dropped it to the ground and glanced at another crumpled ball of paper. There was only a moment of hesitation as she dashed towards it to read the letter.

 _'Dear_ _Ichiryusai Madarame... We never really met one another, but I know your story. I know the sins you've commented, but I've come to tell you that it doesn't matter anymore. You're better than you think you are. I know one of your...'_

 _'Dear Suguru Kamoshida... I forgive you. I was never your student, but I forgive you. I'm sorry things came to this. I'm sor...' They're all incomplete...?_

"Good morning, Niijima-senpai." Makoto's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as a voice called out to her. "Can I ask why you're reading the letters I wrote, senpai?"

"Akira-kun!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, mouth open as she was caught red-handed. Akira sat on his bed, his blankets still wrapped around his body. Despite the situation, his lips were curled into a smile and his eyes sparkled with a glimmer of mirth. "T-this isn't what it looks like!"

"I'm sorry, Niijima-senpai, but you are a terrible liar." Akira lifted his foot up from the bed to stand up, only for the fabric to prove incapable of following his plan. Akira struggled the blanket for a moment, before crying out in terror as he rolled off the bed. He hit the ground with a quiet crash as he mourned the loss of his dignity. "Um... C-could you come help me?"

Makoto blinked, almost in denial to the sight that she saw. Joker, Akira, her leader, was struggling to escape a blanket on the floor.

"What is this thing made of?! Titanium?! Grrr...!"

"H-here. Let me help you up."

"Much appreciated..." After a moment of struggling, Makoto finally unwrapped the boy from his prison of fabric and helped him stand. "Thanks, Makoto-senpai. You're the best," he smiled, giving her a thumbs up, but she didn't respond. She just stared at him with increasingly scarlet cheeks. "Is something wrong, senpai? Your cheeks are all red and-"

"Y-you don't have a shirt on!"

* * *

Makoto waited by the stairs, eyes closed as she tried to cool her face. She could hear the young man rummage through his storage box and pull a shirt over his head. The distinct sound of his pants being zipped echoed in her head. She tried very hard not to think about that sound, but it was not easy. She had seen her friend, and leader, Akira Kasuru with only boxers on. She had seen his surprisingly toned and muscular frame...

 _His arms looked ready to burst with raw power._ _His lean, firm abs._ _Even his pecs..._ Makoto groaned, rubbing her face as Akira poked at her shoulder from behind.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just begging getting kind of warm lately and I made this nice bed for Morgana that she sleeps in, so I don't really have to worry about him seeing or anything..."

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep under so many blankets?" suggested the older woman. She had yet to face him, even as she stood up.

"But I like blankets. They make me feel safe. Like a cocoon around a caterpillar before he turns into a beautiful butterfly," he dreamed.

"R-right." Makoto slowly turned her head to Akira and was relieved to find his toned body was covered by grey sweatpants and a black shirt. He had his synonymous grin on his face, soft and cheerful, almost child-like. Despite it and the previous 'incident' her mind was still plagued by curiosity. "Um... A-about the letters?"

"Oh." His smile faltered for a moment, but only a moment. "I was planning on sending a letter to Kanashiro and the others."

"With what purpose? Are you hoping to acquire more information off of them?"

He was obviously hesitant to give her the real answer. His silver eyes drifted away from her crimson orbs. He slouched, hiding his hands in his pockets as he mumbled excuses. Makoto stared at the young man with bewilderment. Since meeting Akira, the young man seemed perfectly able to express himself. His every smile seemed genuine, and he made no effort to stem his love of Tokyo, despite the context for his residing here. Yet now he seemed unable to articulate the words.

Did it fall to her to help him explain? She had never been very talented in the subject of gentle conversation. Her position or her temper was typically enough to coerce an answer from her peers, but she did not want to rely on either for this conversation. Akira was more than a fellow student, he was her friend...

"Um... W-whatever it is, I promise I'll try to understand..."

"You can't tell the others. Please," he whimpered.

 _He sounds so scared... Why?_ "I understand. I promise," she nodded. _I have no idea what I'm promising to! What if I've made a terrible mistake? What if-_

"I was scared they felt lonely. I just wanted them to know they're not alone."

"What?"

Makoto tried not to sound so outraged by the idea, but her anger still tainted her voice. "W-why does that matter? I apologize, Akira-kun, but I simply don't understand your reasoning."

"They're people. I know they did bad things, but that doesn't stop that fact," he sighed. Akira walked away from her and picked up one of the fallen letters. He read the content to himself, before speaking again. "Do you know how low child molesters are in the prison hierarchy? Kamoshida abused children and forced himself on teenage girls... I doubt most other criminals appreciate that."

The letter fell from his fingers, gently falling to the ground like a leaf caught in a gentle breeze. He looked at Makoto's feet as he muttered, "And Madarame even cried on live TV. Kanoshiro pleaded for forgiveness..."

"But they only did that because we forced their hearts to change. They didn't have a genuine change of heart, Akira-kun..."

"But still!" He finally met her crimson eyes as he walked closer to her. "I can't get them out of my head! They wanted to repent! Yet has anyone accepted their apology? They're alone in cells, and even if they deserve to be forgotten, no one deserves to feel like they're alone!"

She had never seen the young man so passionate. He almost sounded angry, but it wasn't targeted at her or even the criminals themselves. It was aimed at himself.

"But I just don't know what to say... Why would they even want to write back? They'll probably see the name and tear the letter apart right then and there!" he sighed. "Ryuji lost everything because of Kamoshida. Ann nearly lost her friend and... worst to him. If they heard I was trying to help him feel better, I... They probably wouldn't forgive me..."

"Then why reach for them in the first place?" she wondered, inching closer to the raven-haired boy.

"Because you can't ask me to turn my back on Ryuji or Ann. You can't ask me to turn my back on anyone..." Those words were the key the brunette girl needed to see a new side of Akira.

When she had first met the young man, she had thought of him as little more than delinquent. Her teachers and peers warned about the dangerous criminal that was attending their prestigious school. 'He had attacked an innocent man,' her peers told her, 'he forced himself on an innocent women,' her teachers warned. After meeting him and working alongside him, she had believed him to be a simple, kindhearted clown.

The truth was nowhere near as simple.

"I like to think deep down we're all good inside. Circumstance just lead us to evil. I know it's rather naive, but it gives me strength." He sighed once more, having lost all traces of his characteristic smile. "I'm sorry. You didn't need to hear all of this. I've just been on the end of my rope lately." His smile returned to his face, but she could see the strain in it. The slight quiver in the edges as he forced it to stand on his face.

 _How many times had he forced a smile for the others,_ she wondered.

"Please, let me help."

"Huh?"

Makoto reached down and picked up the fallen paper, holding it out to him. "I... I don't have a lot of experience offering emotional comfort, but I have had to write plenty of essays and letters in my life. Perhaps I can offer a fresh perspective?" Her voice lacked her usual confidence, and her eyes fell to the floor and walls. Her fingers twitched as she waited for an answer, even as the moment stretched out to eternity.

"I-" He sounded shocked. Her eyes glanced at him and she was relieved to find his smile was far more natural on his face. "I'd... I'd like that. Thank you, Niijima-senpai."

"Excellent. That's good," she nodded. "B-by the way, you can just call me Makoto, Akira-kun."

"Okay, Makoto." His hand caught hers and he gently pulled her towards his desk. "Come on! Let's do this, partner!"

"R-right!" she agreed, her rosy flush returning tenfold on her face.

 **END**

(Looks at what I wrote) This isn't funny. (Frowns) I ever tell you guys how much I hate the fact that I can only put two genres for my stories? A lot of my stories are romance, humor, and drama based. Hrm... Maybe I'll change the genres later.

For now, enjoy another chapter! Starring Makoto! The best girl, if you ask Zanmat0.

Next chapter will probably star Haru and the MC. We'll see where this silly story leads after that.


	3. A Reason to Dance

**A Reason to Dance**

 **Guys, we should totally have a party or something tonight to celebrate our leader's birthday!** \- Ryuji Sakamoto

 **Yeah! I'm in!** \- Ann Takamaki

 **We're in class. Stop texting, you two.** \- Makoto

 **This sounds lovely. I will be sure to attend the festivities tonight.** \- Yusuke

 **Yusuke, we're in class.** \- Makoto Niijima

 **I'm in!** \- Futaba Sakura

 **(Makoto's face right now) ;_;** -Futaba Sakura

 **I'm sorry everyone, but I won't be able to attend tonight. I have to go straight home after class. I promised my fiance I'd attend a dance with him tonight, but I hope to hear all about the party tomorrow!** \- Haru

 **Are you sure, Haru? -** Makoto

 **Oh, yes. He seemed very polite and even gave me a bouquet when he invited me. He seems rather earnest about going with me, and I do love to dance... -** Haru

 **Very well. If anything comes up, give us a call. Have a good time, Haru.** \- Makoto

The messages were hours old, yet Akira couldn't help but feel off regarding them. His friends were as quirky and perfect as always, yet he couldn't rub the worry from his mind. The party his friends suggested was less than an hour away, yet his mind felt miles away. He laid on his bed, resting his head on his hand, while his other hand combed through his text messages for the second time time. "Hm..."

"Something wrong?" Morgana inquired, perched on Akira's desk. The black cat hopped off the wooden surface and quietly walked closer to the young man.

"Maybe. I'm worried about Haru's plants."

"Her... plants?"

"She mentioned that she had to go straight home today. What if she didn't water them? They could be thirsty or lonely!"

Were it anyone else, Morgana would have thought the person was exaggerating their feelings, but months of living with Akira had taught the cat well. The young man cared for practically everything, from the lone bug on the street to the houseplant that lived in the corner of the room. He had even gone as far as making a separate bed for Morgana! The bed was made of a large box and filled with pillows and blankets, before being laced with wonderful smelling perfumes.

Akira Karsuru's kindness and compassion knew no bounds, not even the bounds of sanity.

"Alright, but the party's gonna start soon. Try not to take too long?"

"I'll be back before you know it!"

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Akira made it to school. It wasn't hard sneaking onto the roof, it just took a bit of upper body strength, a can-do attitude, and a calm head, and soon he was walking towards Haru's small garden of plants. The assortment of flora were beautiful to Akira's eyes and they reminded him of his job at the flower shop every time he saw them.

While vegetables to assist in the Phantom Thieves were the practical goal for the garden, Akira had insisted Haru experiment and do as she pleased with her garden. That led to her planting various flowers and adding some variety to the already splendid garden.

"Good morning, everyone. Err, good evening, I suppose," he chuckled. He held a water bottle in his hand and as he spoke to the plants, he screwed the lid off and began to feed them. "I don't know if you guys remember me, I'm Akira? I come help take care of you sometimes with your mother, Haru. I'm sorry she probably didn't get a chance to feed you, but that's why I'm here!"

He paused and glanced at the water bottle. He didn't say anything as he picked apart his actions, before releasing a quiet sigh. "I read once that talking to your plants help them grow. I hope that's true, or I'd look really stupid, huh? Heh..."

Akira continued to quietly care for the plants, even resorting to using the light of his phone as the sun drifted beyond the horizon. He spoke to the plants as though they were long lost friends, talking to them about his adventures and recounting the hilarious escapades his friends carried him on. The young man lost track of time for only a moment, but in that moment, something intervened. The stars aligned and the wheel of chance led to an unexpected meeting...

The leader of the Phantom Thieves had never believed in fate or destiny. He believed only in circumstances and blind luck, the fair randomness of chance and the fortune or misfortune that came with it. Chance had led him to the rooftop. Chance and his own eccentricities were the final nails that sealed him on the school's rooftop, where he could help a dear friend.

Akira lifted his head up and stared at the fire escape with wide, perplexed eyes. There had been a sound. A soft grunt, followed by a metal clang. He grew quiet as he heard the soft grunts once more. He walked towards the ladder and saw a figure moving in the darkness of twilight, outlined against the city streets' light. He noticed her hair and a distinctly feminine shape. A stray ray of light revealed auburn colored locks, and he realized who it was climbing up to him.

Haru Okumura hadn't seen him yet, focusing only on lifting herself to the top of the building. Questions ran through his mind, but he tried to quell them. Only one thing mattered now as he held his hand out to her.

"Do you need some help?"

She looked at him like she had been caught red-handed. Her eyes were wide, and he could see her body shiver against the cold, night wind as her fingers gripped the ladder. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she tore her eyes away from him. For a moment, he feared he had made a mistake, but then her hand caught his. He helped her up, but her legs must have been stricken with fatigue, because she quickly fell on him, her head pressing against his chest as she gasped for air.

"H-Haru? Are you okay? What...?"

She tried to breathe, but her breaths came out stuttered and frail. She was crying against his chest, struggling and failing to calm down. He could feel the wet touch of tears through his shirt as her fingers clenched at her shirt. _Haru...?_ She was in pain, and he'd be damned if he ever let one of his friends suffer. Akira wrapped his arms around the young girl and gently stroked her back, whispering into her ear as she wept.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Come on, let's sit down..."

He carried her to her garden and gently sat her down on a large pile of soil bags. It wasn't the perfect cushion, but she offered no complaints towards it. He searched for a light switch, but his search was fruitless so far.

"W-what are you doing here...?" Haru's voice muttered. Her voice was frail, as if it would shatter in the air.

"I didn't know if you watered your plants. I wanted to make sure they were okay, so I came here to water them..."

"Oh. T-that's very nice of you."

"Yeah."

He said nothing as his search for a light proved more and more inconsequential. With a hefty sigh, the young man looked at Haru once more and tried to see how she was doing. It was hard to tell how she was in the dark, but his eyes were adjusting. He could still hear tiny gasps and hiccups, but her sobbing had calmed down for the most part. Her hair was a mess, as though she had been running against the wind. Her body trembled from the cold wind, and he began to take off his jacket to give to her, but his eyes caught something.

Haru was wearing a gorgeous gown. It was white in color, but the outfit was unsymmetrical. No, no that wasn't it. Akira grabbed his phone from the ground and turned on the screen brightness. It stung at his eyes, but it was a necessary pain as he aimed it at Haru. The girl cried out from the sudden light, shielding her eyes and leaving her body exposed.

Her dress was torn at the skirt, as if someone had been pulling on it. It exposed a large portion of her bare leg, and if his eyes lingered, he would have seen the distinct white, silk of her panties. The top of the dress was also torn, exposing her left shoulder and the bra strap that clung to her body. The beautiful frills and intricate designs sewn into the dress were ruined by mud and dirt that must have come from running through the streets of the city. The outfit was a mess, but the girl who wore it was worse.

"P-please, don't look at me," she pleaded.

He dropped his phone, uncaring about the piece of metal and plastic hitting the floor. He walked towards her and fell down to one of his knees before her, reaching out to touch her. His hands froze and he stopped. They fell to his sides as he whispered to her. "I'm sorry... I-it's okay. Just... How can I help? You don't have to tell me what happened, but how can I help?"

"..."

His hands pulled at his jacket and gently placed it on her body. The coat hung off of her shoulders as he spoke again. "I'm sorry..."

"S-Sugimura..."

 _Her fiance?!_ The question of what he did hovered in Akira's mind, but one glance at Haru's torn dress left him with a rather obvious answer. It sickened him. Akira had always believed in forgiveness and compassion, but he was only human. For a moment, the young man felt nothing more than rage and disgust. He felt the need for justice and the desire to stomp on Sugimura's cruel heart and force it to change. He felt emotions he was unused to, a fire that felt foreign in his chest, but he brushed it all aside.

All that mattered was helping his friend.

"W-we never left for the dance. He came into my room while I was changing and... and..." She was holding back tears. He held out his hand to her, but did not force her to take it. It merely rested on her knee as she wept. "H-he said I looked beautiful. I thought he was trying to be nice, I thought things had changed, but... but I'm still just as weak as I was before!"

"Haru, you-"

"I tried to fight him off! I tried to run away!" she confessed. He saw the way her fingers dug into her own arms. She embraced herself, but it was only to feel the pain of nails digging into her skin. "H-he hit me and told me I had to do this... t-to save my father's company. If I didn't, everyone would lose their jobs and my father's legacy would be gone. I-I tried to be strong for all of them, but... I'm so selfish..."

"You are no such thing!" growled Akira. The girl jumped slightly, eyes widening again as she looked at him through the tears. She must have been shocked to hear him yell. "It's that man's fault. He was trying to extort you!" The raven-haired boy sighed, trying to calm the flame in him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling. I just... You deserve better. No one should be treated like that."

"It's my own fault. I was too weak to fight him off, and I was too weak to just go through with it. The people of my father's just traded a cruel leader for a useless one..."

"Stop." His hands touched her shoulders and she lifted her head up. She stared at him in the darkness, making out his details in what little light the moon and stars provided. "You're not weak and you are not useless. You're one of the bravest, kindest girls I know. You can't let what that man says break your spirit, because I've seen who you are, Haru! You're a Phantom Thief. You're a hero of justice, but more important to me? You're my friend. And if you don't believe in yourself just yet, fine. Because I swear, for the rest of my life, I will be there for you. I won't let you hate yourself like this, I won't let you think you're alone! I want to help you, and I will, forever, no matter how long it takes or the trials we face, I want to be there for you!"

Haru had never heard someone talk to her like that before. She felt her tears fall once more, but not because of Sugimura. She stared at the leader of the Phantom Thieves, her friend, with disbelief. "W-why...?"

"Because I care about you, and because I've seen the woman you are, deep down. I hope one day you can see her too. Someone who is kind and strong, and knows that they are. Until then, you can lean on me whenever you need. I promise."

The words brought a new wave of tears. She didn't understand it. She didn't understand him, but his words still rang true. She pushed herself onto her feet and her arms wrapped around Akira's body. She could feel him stiffen, but she didn't mind. She buried her face against his chest once more as sobbed. "T-thank you..."

"Shh... It's okay. No problem..."

The two stayed under the moon's night for what felt like hours, locked in each other's embrace. When Haru finally released him, she reached down to pick up his fallen phone. She glanced at the time and her eyes widened.

"I-I'm so sorry! I made you late! What about the party?!"

"Bah," he scoffed. "If I had to pick between helping someone I loved and being at a party, love wins everytime."

Haru reacted as if she had just been shoved. Her eyes widened and her brain came to a grinding halt as his words sank in. "L-love?!" The auburn-haired girl stepped back in shock and fright, stuttering as her cheeks turned a fluorescent pink. She tripped on her throne of soil bags and fell towards the ground, only to be caught by the thief's arms. He saved her and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Sorry! I've been told I throw that word around a lot by Sojiro... I merely meant that I love you in the philia terminology."

"T-the what?" Haru stuttered.

"Oh, apologies. Most people assume, when they hear the word 'love,' that it means romantic, or eros, but I believe in the philia use of love. Love of friendship. You're my friend, and I love you, like how I love Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, Makoto... I love all my friends."

"O-oh. I see." Haru's tone was almost unreadable, a strange mix of disappointment, relief, and confusion.

"I apologize, if I confused you."

"N-no. You're okay. I was just... surprised."

"Right, well..." Akira took back his phone and quietly scratched his head. The night's air felt heavy with awkwardness now that he had embarrassed the poor girl. He decided to make amends to her the only way he knew how. By being a eccentric, kind, if slightly goofy hero. "You ran away from home, yes? You never got a chance to dance?"

"Huh? W-well, yes. Sugimura didn't bother chasing after me, he just told my servants to find me. H-he sounded very upset. I didn't even grab my phone because I was afraid they'd try calling me and beg me to return."

"I understand." _Should I bring her back down? There will be more light there... No, then someone might see her with her clothes ripped! In the dark it is._ "Then would you like to dance with me?"

"H-huh?!"

"I understand if you might not be in the mood for it, but music alleviates my stress. Perhaps it can help you do the same?" He pressed a few buttons on his phone, before setting it down on the ground. The sound of clapping and a low guitar strum came from the small device as he began to hop in place. "If you're not in the mood, simply tell me, but if you think it might help for even a moment..."

"Y-you are so strange," she laughed, staring at his pivoting figure. "I've never met anyone like you..."

"I get that a lot. If you'd rather just watch me perform for you, I'd be happy to do that too," he chuckled.

"No! I mean... I'd like to try, even if it is dark."

"Here, give me your hand..." It took a moment to find one another's hands in the dark. Akira couldn't see the blush on Haru's cheeks as his fingers stroked her, or when the tips of their feet kissed. "Okay, now have you ever danced on a roof with a strange boy in the middle of the night before?"

"N-no?"

"Good! Neither have I! We can learn together," he laughed. "Just follow along with the beat, and don't worry about stepping on my toes!" he explained, spinning their bodies around.

"R-right! W-wait, what if you step on mi-ah!" Part of Haru felt a rush of anxiety and fear. Was she really about to make a fool of herself like this? Was she really going to try and simply dance her troubles away? The other part of her felt a rush of adrenaline, a lust for life that tickled her skin. This was so unlike the last few years of her life. She wasn't held under anyone's thumb, rather Akira was waiting for her to lead them in their dance.

She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards as the music became more lively and her footsteps became more confident. Whenever she stumbled, he would hoist her back up without even letting her graze the ground. He was a safety net for her, a tether that would never let her go.

"I just wanna, oh baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight!" the phone sang. "So come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!"

"You're a natural at this! Are you sure you haven't done this before?!"

"Thank you! Whoa!" Haru giggled, twisting her body and pulling the glasses-wearing boy to her side. The young man's legs tripped on one another and he fell forward towards the ground, but Haru wouldn't allow it. With strength that was at odds with her rather elegant appearance, she lifted him up and back onto his feet. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Haha! That was amazing! You're strong, Haru! Come on, try doing that again!"

"W-wait!" Akira was like no one else she had ever met. His kindness was real. His caring heart was true. He was someone she knew she could trust, but it was more than that. He was strange, silly, but kind. The kindest, most honest man she had met in her life, even if that might not have said much.

He was odd, but she didn't mind. She just danced with him, spinning their bodies around as they became a merry-go-round of laughing faces. Whenever one fell, the other would catch them. Whenever she needed him, he was there, and in her heart, she promised the same to him.

"I just want you to dance with me tonight, so come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!"

 **END**

Real talk, guys. Haru, to me, was mishandled a bit as a character in the story, or at least, as a romantic option. Let's compare her to Naoto, because there are some similarities. Not in personality, maybe, but in placement. They're both the last girl to join the team, and actually, Naoto came in after Haru did, I believe. Yet Haru, to me, felt done poorly.

Naoto appeared throughout the story as an almost antagonistic force. She was a detective trying to decipher the truth, and while on the side of good, she was at odds with the Investigation Team. When she finally joined the party, it felt like a major victory, but Haru is different. She had only small, cameo appearances throughout the game before suddenly becoming part of the team. I'm not saying Haru's character is bad, honestly I feel she's underrated, but compared to the other girls, she got so little screen time.

Also, max level proficiency?! Who maxed out their proficiency before meeting her?! I actually wasn't able to finish her social link by the time the game ended, which is one of my biggest regrets about my first play through. I got right to Rank 9 before it ended, and it is a damn shame too! Because from what I saw, Haru has a great social link.

Honestly, there's a reason I can't pick between her, Futaba, and Makoto. All three girls have traits I find attractive and stories I find myself interested in.

Also, girls who wear big, poofy sweaters are hot to me. Don't judge. Also, her outfit is one of my favorite in the game. And she poses! I love girls who do silly poses. Her awakening scene? Awesome!

Ah, I'm rambling. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. This certainly came out longer than I expected, partly cause there are no Haru/Akira stories on here... Hm.

Anyways, love you, guys. Have a good day!


	4. The End

**The End**

Inokashira Park was a gorgeous place. Akira admired the cherry blossoms carried by the wind, the sound of laughter and cheer as couples and friends enjoyed the serene water, and the fresh aroma of the local fauna all mixed together to created a beautiful area. There was nothing like this in his home town, and it was one of the first places he returned to when his friends invited him back over summer.

But now wasn't the time for a calming moment of tranquility. Now was a time of revelation and the truth. He had texted several of his friends to speak to them about recent news regarding his personal life. Unfortunately, the raven-haired boy found himself struggling to announce the news. He fixed his collar as he stood in front is his seat, a rosy blush on his face while the eyes of his teammates stared at him.

"So what did you want to talk about, Akira-kun?" Ann asked, raising her brow as she sat on the park bench.

The meeting area he had brought the others to was a small clearing on a stone path. Trees outlined the circle as the group stood on a brick-tiled floor. There were four park benches around the perimeter, with Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke sitting on one, Makoto, Haru, and Morgana on another, and Futaba sitting beside himself on the third.

"Yeah, man. Why'd you call us here?" Ryuji added.

Akira considered himself typically confident in himself, yet now he found himself rather timid before the group. He glanced at his only allies with a pleading expression, silently asking for help from the three girls. Makoto searched for the words to open up with, while Futaba snickered in sadistic amusement of their shared plight. Haru Okumura's fingers played with the seams of her sweater as she stuttered.

"W-well, the thing is... Um... A-Akira-kun needed to tell all of you something!" Haru declared with scarlet cheeks.

"Uh... Yeah. He called this meeting," Ann reminded. "So, what is it?"

"Hey, how come we had to have this meeting in the park, anyways? What's wrong with Leblanc?" the blond delinquent wondered.

"Oh man, if Sojiro heard what's about to come out of his mouth... I'm pretty sure we'd never find his body," Futaba laughed. Akira felt a moment of annoyance, but brushed it aside.

"We can't meet at Leblanc because Sojiro can't know yet. Right now... This is only for our group," he explained.

"Uh... Okay?"

"W-what Haru and Akira means to say is, uh... W-well, Akira-kun called this meeting so that we could... Uh... I mean, so he could... He could..." Makoto failed to give much more information than either of her friends did. The brunette woman sighed into her hands, palming her face in both hands as she tried to cool down her flushed face.

"Man, what is with you guys? Spit it out already!" groaned the tired Ryuji. "You called this meeting dude, just spit it out already!"

"I agree! You didn't even tell me what this meeting was in regards too!" shouted Morgana, raising his head from Haru's lap. "Will you please explain yourself?!"

"We're dating!" Akira screamed out the answer far louder than he had planned on. Several birds flew from the trees they had perched on as his echo repeated itself. Makoto and Haru were both stunned silent as Futaba grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. There was pride in her eyes, mixed with embarrassment as the leader of the Phantom Thieves realized what he had said. "Uhh..."

"Huh? Who? You and Makoto?" Akira looked at Ryuji and slowly shook his head as he rubbed his warm, flushed neck.

"N-not exactly."

"You and Haru?"

"No..."

"Futaba?"

"No. I mean kind of?" Akira sighed, his face resembling a tomato at this point.

Makoto stood up from her seat and tried to appear as confident as possible, but her palms were sweating and her face was as red as Akira's, if not more so. She mumbled something, but the others failed to hear them

"What? Come on, Makoto, speak up!" Ryuji's patience was thinning with every passing second. "None of you are making any damn sense, so what the hell are you all talking-?!"

"We're all dating Akira-kun!" Silence. Makoto couldn't bear to look at the others as her eyes fell upon the ground and her fingers nervously twitched. "H-Haru, Futaba, and I are all in agreement. We're all dating Akira-kun."

"What." It wasn't even a question. It was just a gasp of complete and total shock. Ann stared at the brunette girl, blinking slowly as she tried to decipher her words for some kind of hidden meeting.

"D-dude. No way." Ryuji slowly began to chuckle, scratching his chin as he looked at his best friend. "Right, dude? You're just pulling our legs, right?"

"N-no." Akira shook his head and held out his hand to Futaba. The girl smiled and happily wrapped her arms around his, allowing him to pull her onto her feet. She cuddled against him as the two walked over to Haru and Makoto. Morgana hopped off of Haru's lap as the two girls stood up and took their place at Akira's side, Makoto stood by Futaba and Haru gently embracing his other arm. "The four of us are together."

Their was more silence as the other half of the Phantom Thieves stared at their teammates. Haru smiled with renewed confidence as she took in Akira and enjoyed the sensation of being by his side. Futaba was grinning joyfully, overjoyed that their secret was no longer just theirs. Even Makoto had a smile on her lips as Akira shared a reassuring glance.

"No way! Y-you can't date three girls! Ain't that cheating or something?!" Ryuji questioned, rising up from his seat.

"I'm not cheating on any of them. A-atleast I hope they don't feel that way," Akira answered. "I love all three of them. They're who I want to spend my life with. I-I know it isn't normal. I understand it may not be possible, but if I don't try, then I'm only betraying myself." He turned his head to each girl, and he took a deep breath before he continued. "And I would never even considered it if they weren't comfortable with the idea. The last thing I want is to hurt any of the girls I love, but I spoke to each of them and they seem... okay with it."

"Yep! I get to be with Joker, and two of my best friends! What's wrong with that?" Futaba beamed. She reached up and grabbed onto Akira's collar and pulled him down to peck his lips. Their glasses tapped against one another as they gazed at one another with a warm, affectionate smile.

"Futaba, I-I don't think you understand. Love is..." Ann struggled to find the right words as she stood. "Love is meant to be between one person to another person. It's about wanting that person to be happy and-"

"Yeah, and I want them to be happy." Futaba's eyes narrowed at the disapproval Ann voiced, squeezing Akira's arm tighter. "I... I love Akira!" Her cheeks burned, but she didn't let the fire slow her down. "And I want him to be happy, and I want Haru and Makoto to be happy too! That's what love is. This way, we all win!"

"Exactly." Haru looked at Akira and leaned towards him to kiss his cheek. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him, but she could still feel the spark warm her body when she did. "Love, by nature, is selfish, but we can all share him because we love one another as well. I-I know it's strange, but I'm happy here. I'm surrounded by people who love me."

"Love one another...? H-hey." Ryuji was blushing furiously when he muttered his question. "H-have any of the girls kissed each other?"

"Ryuji!" Ann smacked the blond's shoulder and glared at him, before redirecting her focus to the four. "I mean, I'm happy for all of you, but don't you think this is kind of... dangerous? I mean, I-I don't want to sound mean, but how long do you think this could last?"

The question was one each of the four had asked themselves. It was a question that had pestered their mind and prodded at their heart. The three looked at one another as a deafening silence fell upon them. Futaba and Haru's hands fell from his upper arm and gently gripped his hands as the silence persisted. "Maybe it will end in failure." Makoto's voice shattered the silence like a bullet through glass. "Maybe we are being stupid, but Akira is right. This is what feels right in my heart. I can't ignore these feelings for him, and I can't ignore the fact that this arrangement makes me happy."

Makoto's eyes widened as Futaba stepped out of the way and tugged on the older girl's arm. Haru smiled with pride as Makoto fell into Akira's warm embrace and he held her with his firm, unyielding arms. She was stunned for a moment, before smiling. "Maybe it will end in failure. Maybe it is wrong... But I can't just sit back and do nothing. This is what we've agreed on."

She kissed Akira's lips, and for a moment, nothing mattered but her, him, and her two 'sisters.' She pulled away from him, and despite the crimson blush, seemed at peace with the world. "And besides. We're young. We're supposed to be stupid and make mistakes, aren't we?" she laughed. Akira chuckled with her, before both gasped. They felt something warm press against their backs, but it only took them a half-second to realize just who it was.

Futaba and Haru had sandwiched the two between them. Their hearts were a whirlwind of emotion. Fear, dread, terror, but also hope... Hope shone brighter than any emotion.

"This is nuts," Ann muttered, falling onto her seat again. "I... I guess as long as you guys are happy."

"Dude... You got with three different girls?! Holy shit, man!" Ryuji beamed as he gave his friend a thumbs up. "You're effin' amazing, bro!"

"Well... As long as this makes you four happy, I can't think of any reason to stop you. Besides, I've never seen Haru smile so much," grinned Morgana. "I suppose I'll allow it, as long as you don't break my student's heart."

"Awww! Thank you, Morgana-senpai!" Haru cheered.

"Yusuke?" Akira looked at the last member of the Phantom Thieves as he pulled away from his brunette girlfriend. "You... haven't said anything. What are your thoughts on all of this?"

The blue-haired artist had his his hand to his chin, gently stroking it as he stared at the four. "Do you love them all?"

"Of course." Akira nodded his head, answering without hesitation.

"Then I really see no reason to intrude on your relationship. I wholly support you, my friends."

"Aww. Inari has a heart after all!"

"But I must ask you..." Yusuke stood up from his bench and dramatically pointed at the four. His face burned with an inferno of desire as his hand struck the empty air. "Please! Let me paint the four of you nude! Love times four, in it's truest, most nude form! Such a painting would be one-of-a-kind!"

"Oh. Well, if the girls are okay with it, I wouldn't mind," Akira answered, before Makoto's prodding finger stabbed at his cheek.

"D-don't be so nonchalant about that!"

* * *

Eventually the others had left, leaving the four to their own devices. They had decided on staying at the park for just a little bit longer to admire the setting sun reflect off of the lake's serene tides. Akira sat on the the center of the bench with a peaceful smile on his face, enjoying the sensation of Futaba sitting on his lap and Makoto and Haru on either side of him.

"Oooh... So pretty," Futaba whispered.

"The view really is wonderful," agreed Haru.

"Mmm..." Makoto rested her head on Akira's shoulder. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "What an exhausting day."

"You still need to tell your sis, y'know," Futaba reminded from Akira's lap.

"I know, I know... You still need to tell Boss." Makoto didn't need her eyes to know that the younger girl was cringing at just the thought of such a thing.

"You know..." Haru smiled at her 'sisters' and husband. "I can't help but feel that everything is going to work out. Don't you think? I mean, as long as we have one another, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Ooh. You just had to say that. Now the sky's gonna fall on us or something," groaned Futaba.

"H-huh?! Oh no! W-what should I do to take it back?!"

As the two girls talked about how to prevent a coming catastrophe, Akira's lips curled into a faint smile. He was blessed to know such wonderful souls as the three. He was blessed to have found three different soulmates in his life, and he was lucky enough to accept them all into his heart equally. He rested his head against Futaba's back as the sunset faded away into obscurity.

He just couldn't bring himself to care for the beautiful spender of the falling sun. The shimmer of the water and the gentle breeze was completely inconsequential. Beauty was in the hearts of his three loves. Nothing else mattered to him.

 _Come at us, world. Nothing will break my love for these three._ He looked at the girls with silver, content eyes. _I love you._

 **END**

One day I will write a long, epic story about the true consequences and ordeals these four will face. Lots of crying and heartbreak and wondering what's right. Lots of drama and romance. This chapter is meant to simply show the happy ending I intend for Dork! Akira. There will probably be other chapters about him, but this is how I plan on ending his saga.

Special thanks to Zanmat0 for help with this conclusion. Thanks, pal.

Have a wonderful day, everyone. Love ya.


	5. A Reason to Be With Friends

**A Reason to Be With Friends**

Mementos was often a dark and dreary place, filled with monsters and creatures born of the human mind. It had tracks of bone and walls that almost pulsed like hearts. Makoto had been driving the group for what felt like hours, and Akira had insisted the girl take a break as they ventured deeper and deeper into the hellish domain in search of particular Shadows. The young woman was resting in the back with the others as Akira drove, Ryuji in the seat beside him.

"I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day."

There was a deep silence, and for a moment, it seemed like the second would have been forgotten about like the thousands of others they had spent in Mementos. Then Morgana's voice came from the radio.

"I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away!"

"Can't you hear the whistle blowing? Rise up, so early in the morn."

The three boys seemed to glance at one another in a silent conversation. Akira's eyes moved back and forth between the steering wheel and Ryuji, while the skull-masked boy sheepishly scratched at his hair. Morgana was silent, save for the low hum of his engine, as the moment weighed in the air.

"Uh..." Ann blinked and looked at the three. "You three feeling al-?"

"Can't you hear the whistle blowing!?" The three sang together, bouncing side to side with one another as the car shook. Morgana must have been trying to dance to their sing-along with the other boys as the car swerved side to side. "Dinah, blow your horn!" The three laughed at their own antics as Ann and the others clung to their seats.

"W-watch where you're going, you guys!" growled the blonde.

"Heheheh. S-sorry, Ann," Akira apologized. He could barely contain his laughter as he and Ryuji bumped their shoulders against one another. "Good work, you two. Never knew either of you could sing."

"Maybe when I retire as a Phantom Thief, I'll become a superstar!" Morgana beamed. "Rising superstar Morgana!" The three continued to laugh, until a small voice broke through their voices and tickled Akira's ears.

The voice was soft, almost fearful of being heard. "Dinah, won't you blow..."

"Huh?" The car came to a harsh stop and Akira twisted his neck to stare at the blushing face of Futaba. The others bounced forward and cried out in surprise and annoyance as he stared at the orange-haired girl. The team's oracle looked back at him with rosy cheeks, before staring out the window.

"W-what? I-I thought we were all singing..."

The raven-haired boy blinked, before he smiled proudly. She saw the glimmer of pride in his eyes and it made her cheeks turn redder as he began again. "Dinah, won't you blow!"

"Dinah, won't you blow your ho-o-orn?" Futaba sang back, and soon Morgana and Ryuji joined in with them as the four sang, bouncing in their seats.

"Dinah, won't you blow? Dinah, won't you blow? Dinah, won't you blow your ho-o-orn!" Another voice joined in with them as Yusuke's hands gently smacked his legs. He was like a drummer as he bobbed his head to the beat and gave the others a rhythm to follow with. Akira smiled at the boy, thanking him with a nod and Yusuke returned the gesture.

"You guys are so weird," sighed Ann. She watched her teammates dance in their seats and sing with a furrowed brow, before sighing again. She then decided that enough was enough and joined in on the madness. There was a grin on her face as she joined in with the others, bobbing her shoulders as she moved side to side. "Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah!"

"Someone's in the kitchen, I kn-o-o-ow! Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, strumming on the old banjo!"

As the others sang together, the two oldest girls looked at one another. Makoto was utterly befuddled by the strange antics of her friends. _Is this... normal?_ While she wasn't proud to admit it, Makoto admitted to having few true friends in her life. The Phantom Thieves were some of the first true bonds she had ever forged for herself, as strange as that was to believe. Haru appeared just as confused as her eyes darted around the inside of the car.

Akira held his hand up in the air, and there was a moment of silence. Everyone stared at him for a moment as his face turned into a statue. The only sound was the low hum of the engine and grinding of stones against Morgana's tire. "Remix!" he declared. "Everybody free style now!"

Ryuji was beginning to strum his fingers in the air, as if he was playing a guitar. Yusuke continued to gently smack his legs, creating a fellow beat as his head bobbed from side to side. Futaba put her hands against her mouth and began to make random noises, trying to add a hip-hop beat to the song as Ann danced to the beat. Morgana was trying to freestyle rap along with the others' beat as Akira bobbed his head.

It did not so good. It barely passed as music, and honestly, everyone looked rather foolish. Yet Makoto couldn't help but notice the smiles on their faces. Everyone, but her and Haru, were beaming and seemed in high spirits.

"Um... F-f-fee fie fiddle-eell-o..." Silence again as everyone stared at Makoto. The team's Queen was blushing under their gaze, feeling like a mouse trapped among cats as they looked at her. Her eyes darted from one shocked face to another, before she started at Akira. He was smiling at her, not that that was strange, but he he was practically beaming with a glow in his eyes.

"Fee fie fiddle-eell-o!" Akira sang.

"Fee fie fiddle-eell-o!" Futaba echoed.

Everyone soon joined in again, and Makoto tried to follow along as they sang. "Strumming on the old banjo!" Makoto was blushing, but there was pride in her eyes as she grinned at her friends. They were all smiling again, and when they looked at her, it wasn't the class president they saw. It wasn't even Queen. It was Makoto Niijima, their friend.

The car was filled with laughter as the group came down from their musical high. They joked and teased one another as they continued to drive down the tunnel. There was only one among them who didn't join in, and she was the one Akira looked at as he slowed the car down.

"Haru? Is something wrong? You didn't join in." His smile was replaced with a worried expression, his silver eyes glancing at her with concern in their pools of steel.

"Oh, I-I just..." The girl looked down, gently playing with the seams of her pants as she mumbled an answer.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry, Haru-san. I didn't quite catch that..."

"I've... I don't know the song. I-is it popular with other kids our age?" she inquired, hiding her rosy face under her hat.

"W-what?! You don't know that song?! What the hell? It was like one of the first songs my mom sang to me!"

"I-I... I'm sorry," Haru sighed, only to blink as she heard the engine stop. "Huh?"

"Ryuji, please take the wheel?"

"H-huh?! Uh... O-okay, man."

The others watched as Akira stepped out of the car and the blond took his place at the driver's seat. He started up the car again the raven-haired boy opened the side door and entered. "May I sit here?" he inquired, pointing to an empty spot between Haru and Makoto.

"O-of course, but why?" The auburn-haired girl asked, tilting her head as Akira sat beside her.

"I'm sorry if we confused or annoyed you, Haru-san. Would you like me to teach you another song?" Akira's good-natured smile had returned once more and Haru found herself staring into his silver eyes.

"Teach me? Would you really do that?!" She clapped her hands together in joy as he nodded his head. "Thank you, Akira-kun! My father has a strict rule on what kind of music I can listen to. I've only been able to listen to older, more traditional music! I never get to listen to modern music!"

"Alright! First, there's a dance you have to know before you sing along. It's very simple. It just goes like this." Akira's head slowly lunged forward, before retracting back, and then bouncing in place. "And that's it?"

"T-that's it?! Like this...?" Haru attempted to follow the dance, moving her head forward and back, before bouncing it.

"Very good! You're a natural! Now then, repeat after me." The young man cleared his throat, before he sang in a smooth, dulcet tone. His voice was soothing when he spoke, and his singing was little different. "What is love? Baby, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me... No more."

"L-love...?" Haru's cheeks turned scarlet as he continued to sing, gently rubbing his shoulder against hers.

"Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more!"

"What is love?!" Ryuji yelled, rocking his head up and down.

"Yeah!" Morgana cheered.

"I don't know why you're not fair," Akira sang, pointing at the blushing Haru. "I give you my love, but you don't care! So what is right and what is wrong? Gimme a sign..." He held his hand out to her, motioning for the others not to speak as he urged Haru to try. "It's okay. You're among friends. Just give it a try."

"What is love...?" She began unsure of herself, but as her friends motioned for her to continued and cheered her on, the girl's hesitation melted away into a beaming smile. "Baby, don't hurt me... Don't hurt me... No more!"

"Who-o-o-o-oahhh!" Ann sang, nodding her head.

"Untz untz untz untz!" Futaba repeated, giving the song a beat as she bobbed her head\\.

The Phantom Thieves' car was alight with music and singing as the group messed around. Makoto's icy prison melted away, Futaba felt herself being freed from her own worries and fears, and Haru experienced something that her enriched life had never offered to her before. The three joined with their friends in song as Akira led the musical on.

* * *

"This really isn't necessary to tell me," Sae sighed.

"Huh? But it was a crucial team-building exercise," Akira argued, pouting. "We sang songs for the whole trip and got dinner together afterwards! It was so much fun," he grinned. "Skull got a brain freeze, and I offered to rub his temples for him, then Panther called me weird and Queen spilled ice cream on her jacket, so she and I traded jackets, and I had to wear a tight girl jacket for the rest of the night! Ha! Oh, it was hilarious," he giggled.

"Please... Please, move on, and try to keep the story focused, okay?" the older woman begged.

"Oh. Okay! So, I went home and felt pretty stiff in my shoulders, so I called the maid over to give me a massage after I watered my planet, Joker Jr. He was looking gorgeous, just so healthy and green. Anyways, the maid. She's really amazing, I mentioned her, right? What a wonderful person, really, I loved our talks, and she looked so good for her age! Anyways, she massaged my back and, wow, let me tell you, her fingers knew just where to go! She was so sweet, and so tender too. Oh, I can give you her number? You seem to have a tightness in your shoulder from what I could tell, but wait... I think she quit... Oh, she can teach me her moves, and then I can massage you? Or would that be weird? Hm... Maybe after this, we can take lessons together? I can invite my friends, you can invite yours, we can all have a good time..."

"Ugggh..." Sae downed another mug of coffee as she quietly hoped and prayed someone would shut this boy up. The drugs were supposed to slow down his body, not make him a jittery, talkative mess.

"Oh, and the next morning, Fox made this amazing joke. It was so hilarious. How did it go again? Oh... It had something to do with art, I'm sure of it. Give me a second, I know it had to do with a food pun... or was it an animal pun? Something about pigs in a blanket, or squid in a bowl..."

 **END**

There's a poll on my profile page regarding Just a Dork! Check it out if you have the time, and vote if possible!

Did you know there's a conversation in Mementos where Morgana and Ryuji sing together? That has to be one of my favorite conversations in Mementos, I love it. That inspired this, as you can tell.

I like to think Akira kept getting sidetracked with telling Sae everything, and had a habit of exaggerating how well his team got along or how amazing everyone was. "And then Morgana and Ryuji saved the day! It was amazing! They were so cool, and your sister?! She was like, wham, bam, zoom! And her eyes... Makoto's eyes are so pretty! Like Futaba's! Oh, and Haru and I did some gardening afterwards, and she is just so smart!" Blah, blah, blah.

This story will probably just full of light-hearted, silly moments regarding Dork! Akira and his friends. The guy is fun to write, I'm happy to say. He's so optimistic and silly.

Songs were "I've Been Working on the Railroad," and "What is Love?" by Haddaway.


	6. A Reason to Serve

**A Reason to Serve**

Kawakami entered the cafe with a tired sigh on her face. Usually such behavior would have had her skewered by her boss, but Akira would never report on her. Honestly, being called by the young man was a nice break. True, she still had to work, but most of the time that worked meant waiting for his laundry to be done or just half-assingly cleaning his room. Lately he had been asking her to make curry or coffee for him, and while not fun or easy, was still loads better than the slave labor her other 'masters' made her go through.

At least Akira-kun didn't try to look up her skirt...

"Thank you for calling me, Master, how may...?" She was so shocked by what she saw, she completely forgot about what she had been trying to say. She could only stare as Akira bowed to greet her, garbed in a monochrome suit and scarlet tie.

"Greetings, Mistress! Welcome to Cafe Leblanc! How may I serve you?" he smiled, his voice dripping warmth and comfort.

"W-what the hell is this?!"

"It's your well-earned break, Mistress! You deserve it after working so tirelessly in two separate jobs." Akira fixed his glasses, before motioning to a table. "Would you like to take a seat while I fetch you something to drink? Coffee? Water? Milk?"

"W-w..." Sadayo struggled to speak as her jaw hung from her head. Her eyes were left permanently wide as a meow tickled her ears. She just now realized that Akira's cat was sitting in a large box filled with pillows and blankets. If she got a little closer, she would realize it smelled vaguely of cinnamon and fish. It meowed again, laying on its back as Akira nodded his head.

"Right away, Master Morgana." Akira looked at Sadayo with that same friendly smile. "Please, sit down, take a load off. I'll bring you something to drink after I've delivered Master Morgana his drink."

 _Master... What?!_ Kawakami felt like her eye was twitching. Her body moved on autopilot as she dragged herself to a table and sat down at a booth. Akira hummed a cheery tune as he brought a bowl of milk to the ebony cat, laying it down with a glorious bow.

"Here you go, Master Morgana. If you require anything else, please, do not hesitate to ask." The cat meowed at Akira, before waving him away with a lazy paw. The raven-haired boy bowed his head again, before returning to the kitchen portion of the cafe. Sadayo watched him with perplexed eyes as he returned to her with a cup of water and a piece of paper. "For you, Mistress Sadayo."

"W-what...? I don't..." Sadayo struggled to find the words in her brain as she took the glass and paper from her student. "I have no idea what's going on here."

"I'm sorry, Mistress Sadayo. Would you prefer I call you Mistress Kawakami?" he wondered, his smile melting into bewilderment.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she growled. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the now grinning teenager. "Where did you get that outfit and why are you wearing it? What's going on here, Akira-kun?"

"In order: Because tonight, you are the master, and I am your loyal servant. Secondly, I bought it. There's an excellent cosplay store in the downtown area. Thirdly, I'm wearing it because I would be a poor butler if I did not dress the part." Akira counted off of his fingers as he went on, before his smile turned slightly more sly. It was probably the most he could do to appear mischievous. "Tonight, you are free to command me as you see fit. I am yours to order and abuse, as a just reward for the world abusing you, Mistress."

Sadayo once again found herself at a lost for words. She shook her head back and forth, before resting it on her hand and propping herself up with her elbow. She stared at the empty seat in front of her as she muttered to herself. "What's wrong with you? What's the point of this?"

"The point is, as I mentioned, the world has been unfair to you. It has kicked you, beaten you, and stolen from you." He sat down in front of her, his smirk replaced with an expression of quiet determination. He placed his hands on the table and locked them with one another as he explained. "I've seen how tired you are at school. Last time you were here, you fell asleep on my bed."

The older woman's face turned pink at that memory, but she tried to brush it off.

"You deserve someone telling you how beautiful and amazing you are, and that you deserve to be treated in high regards. It's only fair, and it's only right." He fixed his glasses again as he lifted a hand to gently tap at the piece of paper he gave her. "Here is a list of food I can serve you. Don't worry, I won't be cooking anything extravagant," he chuckled. "There's also a list of DVDs I've rented. I hope you can find something you can enjoy in it."

Sadayo glanced at the list of movies, before looking at the young man again. He was probably the single strangest person she had ever met. His smile was like a child at a candy store, brimming with excitement and an eagerness only the young could muster up. His silver eyes glittered with an earnest desire, and sparkled with compassion. He seemed completely willing to give himself to her, and she just wasn't sure what to do with the chance.

"I... I can't believe you're doing this."

"Believe it. I can't promise this will be a habit, but I can promise you that tonight, you are the most important person here." A loud meow stung Akira and Sadayo's ears and the student glanced at his lounging cat. "Er... You and Master Morgana. I promised I'd treat him well tonight too. I-I hope that's okay," he explained, cheeks alight with a pink hue.

 _Man, he must really love his cat..._ Sadayo glanced at the paper again, before looking up at her student. "You even paid for me to be here. You paid to serve me? With no reward for yourself?"

"If it makes you happy, that's all the reward I need."

 _And damn me for believing that,_ she thought. Her eyes bounced back and forth between the young man and the paper, before she sighed. "Alright. This one time, I'll allow it, but that's it!"

"As you wish, Mistress."

Was it wrong for a little part of Sadayo to enjoy hearing him say that? It sent a small shiver up her spine as a smile finally formed on her lips. A real one, not the one she wore as part of her job. "Alright. Now then, let's see here..."

* * *

"Akira? I think I left my phone in... Huh?" Futaba Sakura found no trace of her friend in the cafe when she poked her head inside. She entered the empty room with curious eyes as a sound caught her attention. There was crying coming from upstairs, from Akira's room! "A-Akira?!" Futaba may not have been an expert on the battlefield of social interaction, but even she knew that crying was rarely a good sign.

She ran up the stairs and into his room, only to come to a skidding stop as she saw an unexpected guest in her friend's room. An older woman dressed in a maid's outfit was sitting in front of Akira's TV, a bowl of ice cream on her lap. Morgana sat beside her in another seat, licking clean a slightly smaller bowl. The woman was sobbing, rubbing her eyes as the movie went on.

"God, this film is so sad! Who could ever get in the way of such a beautiful love?" Akira Kusuru, leader of the Phantom Thieves and Futaba's close friend, stood by the woman's side with a box of tissues in his hands. The woman stole several tissues from him, using them to wipe her tears away and blow her nose. The three hadn't even noticed Futaba's presence yet.

"What the hell...? What... what am I looking at?" The young girl was now regretting removing all of her bugs from Leblanc.

"Huh? Futaba!?" Akira finally noticed his friend staring at him and his cheeks radiated a rose-colored fire as he gaped at her. "I... Uh... I can explain."

"Hey, can I get some more ice cream?" The woman held up a half empty bowl, her eyes still focused on the film. She hadn't even noticed Futaba's presence.

"Uh... Y-yes, Mistress."

 _Mistress?!_ Futaba repeated the word in her head a dozen times as Akira quickly dashed in front of the younger girl. "I-is this some kind of fetish thing for you, Akira-kun?!" she whispered, stepping back from the older boy. _Who knew he had a thing for being ordered around?! Actually, it kind of makes sense..._

"No! This is just me trying to reward Miss Kawakami," he corrected. He motioned the orange-haired girl to follow him as he began to animatedly explain the situation. She watched with shocked eyes as he filled the bowl with strawberry ice cream and walked back to his room. Futaba couldn't bring herself to say anything as he served the older woman food and bowed in respect to her.

Futaba was sitting on his sofa when Akira finally approached her again. "F-Futaba? You haven't said anything... Are you okay?"

The girl blinked as she quietly thought to herself. The gears in her head churned and rolled as she began to slowly nod at nothing. The older boy tilted his head in confusion as Futaba reached into her pocket and held her wallet out to him. "I'm buying you."

"E-excuse me?"

"I'm buying your services tonight." Her lips turned upwards into a small smile, but they also began to twist and contort as he saw dark intentions in her violet eyes. "Tonight, you're going to call me Mistress Futaba! Got it?!"

* * *

Futaba laid on Akira's sofa and trembled at the young man's touch. His fingers danced on her bare skin as she bit her lip to contain a cry of pleasure. Her fingers dug into the soft fabric of the couch as her eyes rolled into her skull.

"Oh... R-right there... Yes, yes! Oh... Please, don't stop!" she begged.

He pushed against her muscles through her skin, massaging and unwinding them as she writhed on her back. Her face turned scarlet as she tried to cover her embarrassment, pleading to herself not to fall victim to his masterful touch. He pressed against a cluster of nerves and her defenses failed her as she moaned in pleasure.

"You mind keeping it down back there?! The movie's almost over!" The older woman glared at the two teens, before glancing down at her ice cream. Akira's black cat was leaning towards it, tongue extended, but she shooed it away. "Hey! This is mine! Go ask Akira to refill yours if you want some so bad!" she growled. The cat hissed in protest as the woman rolled her eyes and returned to the movie.

"Oh, Akira, your fingers feel so goooood!" Futaba sang, trembling on his couch.

The butler-for-a-night lifted his head up and gave one of his almost-glares at the girl. He struggled to appear angry at her as he massaged her foot. "You're making this sound rather odd, Futaba. If someone were to hear you-"

"They'd hear how good you were with your hands! Ahhh! Your proficiency must be beyond transcendent!" she panted. She picked up her bowl of ice cream from the ground and held it in the air. "More ice cream, please! Then more massages! My back has been aching all week!"

Akira continued to try and glare at the girl, before he sighed and a smile found its way to his face. He took the bowl and nodded his head. "As you wish, Mistress Futaba." _Heh. What the hell? I'll let her have this._

* * *

The next day, the Phantom Thieves assembled to discuss their next move. They got together at Leblanc while Boss was away, and Akira began serving drinks for everyone. He had his apron wrapped around him as he quietly served the group, giving Morgana a bowl of milk and Futaba and Ryuji cups of iced tea.

"Thanks, Akira!"

"My pleasure, Mistress Futaba."

The room became deathly silent as Futaba's cheeks glowed scarlet. She felt the eyes of her teammates on her head as she stared at Akira, quietly watching the young man's eyes widen. He slowly began to realize what had slipped through his lips as his cheeks practically turned into an inferno of embarrassment. His mouth fell open, but he promptly closed it and fixed his glasses.

"Yes, I know what I said. No, I will not explain why. Discuss the matters among yourselves later," he firmly ordered, sitting down beside Futaba. The young hacker gaped at her leader, as everyone's eyes bounced between them.

Futaba then decided 'screw it' and she jumped towards the silent, blushing Akira. She latched onto his arm and smirked at Haru and Makoto. Both girls glared at her with fiery eyes as she cuddled up closer to Akira.

 **END**

Shout out to Tk Macintosh and kazama18jin for suggesting this chapter.

I've been thinking about creating a series of more serious one shots starring Akira. What do you think, guys? I like exploring this funny, silly side of him, but I often find myself thinking about how he'd react to more serious situations. I start to really build Dork! Akira as a character and not just a fun toy to play with. What do you think, reader? Would you want to see more serious stories starring an impossibly nice Akira? Let me know in the comments, I already have a chapter or two half written somewhere, I think.

This chapter was written in less than two hours, so if there are spelling or grammar errors... Well, you know why. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have a good one!


	7. A Reason to Be Joker

**A Reason to Be Joker**

Akira whistled a quiet tune to himself as he gently pushed the flowers into place. He had originally took the job of florist because of the pay, but he soon found he had a natural affinity and enjoyment for flower arrangement. It was a slow, calming practice that he found relaxing before and after a day of hard work. He even had a few bouquets laying around his room. They added color and a serene aroma to the once dreary room.

"Hm..." The young man glanced at his boss and smiled as her attention was devoted to a customer. "What do you think?" he asked Morgana, who was hidden inside of his bag as his feet.

"Hmm... I like it. Could use a bit more blue, I think."

Akira nodded in understanding, before reaching for a hydrangea from a nearby vase. He admired the cyan flower, staring at the mix of lighter and darker blues that made up its petals, before gently placing it between a rose and a tulip. He stepped back and admired the bouquet, before looking towards Morgana again. "Thanks," he whispered, and the cat nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, I didn't hear an order coming up. Who're the flowers for?" Morgana inquired.

"A friend. I plan on buying them myself so I can give them to her."

"Oooh. Plan on wooing a lucky lady, Joker?" teased the kitten with a mischievous grin.

Akira's cheeks turned a pinkish hue, and he tried to save face. "I wasn't planning on wooing anyone. I just wanted to see her smile." _She deserves to..._

* * *

"Huh?"

Sadayo Kawakami found a bouquet of flowers laying on her desk the next morning. She wondered how it could have possibly have gotten there, since the classroom door had been locked and all the teachers knew the custodians didn't actually do their jobs. Yet there they were, a rainbow of flowers that danced all across the color spectrum, wrapped in a scarlet paper. They filled the air around them with a sweet odor, and the small droplets of water that had been sprayed on them made them sparkle in the daylight.

"How...? Where...?" She lifted the bouquet up and gently caressed the golden flower that stood in the center. It tickled her fingertip as she saw the ebony card left on her desk. She sread the stark, white letters on it as pressed the flowers against her chest. "To the greatest teacher I've ever had. Never give up... You're amazing...?" she read.

Sadayo had never been left such a gift before. She had never heard someone say such kind words to her. She had never, in all of her years of teaching, felt so appreciated. Her thin frown slowly changed, stretching into a wide smile as she quietly thanked her favorite thief...

* * *

Ryuji laughed at his friend's joke, smacking the wooden counter as Akira returned with their drinks. He grinned at the dark-haired boy, bumping his knuckles against his friend's as they sat down together. Akira was a weirdo, and kind of dorky, but Ryuji couldn't deny that he was probably one of the greatest friends he had ever met, if not the best. The dude felt like he was always on Ryuji's side, always ready to comfort the blond, and offer a solution to his problem.

It was good having a best pal.

"Oh, man! Was that movie the best or what?!"

"Do you wanna know why I use pies?" hissed Akira, raising the pitch in his voice as he held his cup of cofee menacingly."Cakes are too quick. You can't savor all the little... taste sensations. You see, when forced to choose cake or pie, people show you their true taste..."

Ryuji grinned, nodding his head as he played the Cake Knight to Akira's Baker. " I'm nothing like you...!" he growled in a gravely voice. "You're a psychopath who bakes for money!" he accused, lowering his voice until he began to cough. The cough became a mix of gasping for air and laughter as Akira cackled with him. "Movie of the freakin' year!"

"Agreed," his friend nodded. The two friends' conversation came to a stop as the bell by the door chimed. Akira lifted his head up to stare at the customer, before glancing at Ryuji. "Would you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead, dude," his friend replied. Akira thanked him with a warm smile, before standing up to serve the customer. _I haven't had this much fun in months,_ he thought with a content grin. He sipped at his iced coffee, tasting the sugary chill on his tongue as he watched Akira serve the customer. _What a cool dude... Kind of weird, but man... He's a real bro._

"I believe in make believe... Fairy tales and lucky charms..."

 _Huh?_ Ryuji blinked as he heard Akira's quiet mumbling. The customer had sat down and began to play on his phone, completely ignorant of the fact that his barista was singing a little song as he prepared the customer's drink. _Is... is he singing?_

"I believe in promises, spoken as you cross your heart. Oh, I believe in skies forever blue, why shouldn't I believe the same in you?" Akira was now bobbing his head to the song, his face naturally falling into a smile as he cleaned his now empty cup. "You may say I'm a fool, feelin' the way that I do... You can call me Pollyanna, say I'm crazy as a loon, I believe in silver linings and that's why I believe in you..."

"What are you singing?" Ryuji wondered, startling the young man.

"Huh?" His cheeks were pinkish as the question sat in his mind. "You... You heard me, huh?" He scratched at his head, his smile turning into a good-natured grin. "I have got to learn to internalize my singing."

"Hey, whatever makes work easier, right? I know I like listening to music while I study." The blond shrugged his shoulders as his friend, quietly waiting for an answer as Akira delivered a cup to the customer from earlier. "Never heard that song before."

"It's from an old game I played on the console I have upstairs. 'Earthbound,' Futaba showed it to me," he explained. "The song is called Pollyanna."

"Weird name."

"It's named after a literature character. Pollyanna Whittie, an orphan girl who always looks on the positive side of life."

"Sounds like you," chuckled Ryuji.

"Thank you," Akira nodded. He took the comparison as a compliment, it seemed. "Anyways, the song just resonated with me after I heard it. I don't know... I just like it," he admitted.

"Well, don't let me stop you, bro. Sing 'til you pass out!" Ryuji suggested, gently punching his friend's arm. "Maybe we should head to karaoke sometime, huh?"

"That sounds great," Akira agreed. "We could invite the others and see if they'd want to come. I-" The glasses-adorned boy paused as two more customers stepped inside of Leblanc. He looked at the elderly couple, before looking back at Ryuji. His friend motioned for him to go on and Akira quickly thanked him, before doing just that. He took the couples order and returned to the kitchen to work again, once more quietly singing to himself.

"I believe in friends and laughter and the wonders love can do, I believe in songs and magic, and that's why I believe in you..." Akira served the elderly couple their drinks with a radiant grin, before he slid over to the first customer to help them. He took the dirty cup with him as he walked back into the kitchen, singing the rest of his song in his head as he did his job.

 _You may say I'm a fool, feelin' this way about you. There's not much I can do, I'm gonna be this way my life through! 'Cause I still believe in miracles, I swear I've seen a few, and the time will surely come when you can see my point of view. I believe in second chances, and that's why I believe in you!_

* * *

Akira had always liked guns.

This was a fact that many found surprising about the young man. He always chuckled at how others responded to his interest. How could innocent, sweet Akira have such a dark fascination? Ryuji and Ann were both shocked at his ease with the real thing, and he often found himself mentoring them in how to properly wield their firearms.

He became fast friends with Iawi-san because of their shared interest, and he quickly became the group's best marksman. He humbly accepted the role of apprentice to Shinya Oda, and his skills only grew from there. He found himself fascinated by the metal weapon in his hand, savoring every pull of the trigger.

There was just something about a gun... The fumes it released when he fired. The force of the recoil. The twitch in his finger as he stroked the trigger. The rush as he let loose and just fired away.

It was intoxicating.

Even in Mementos, surrounded by monsters that wanted him and his friends dead, there was a part of him that felt drawn to the click of his firearm. Something about the loud bang that seduced him. There was a part of him that felt relaxed after hearing the rapid banging of his gun as he fired away.

"Is something wrong, Joker?"

"No. Just thinking to myself." Akira holstered his gun and looked at his team's newest member with a smile. "I'm sorry about that, Akechi-san."

The detective brushed the apologize off with a smile. "There's no reason to apologize. I simply wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm relieved nothing is wrong."

"Thank you, Akechi-san. Oh!" Akira snapped his fingers as a memory popped in his head. He reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a small box, slightly larger than his hand. "I almost forgot. It's a team tradition that every member gains a personally made firearm. My friend and I make custom guns for everyone."

The brunette's eyes widened at the gift, glancing back and forward between it and the young man who held it. "You make the guns custom for each of your members? That is impressive. I had no idea the Phantom Thieves' leader was such a skilled craftsman."

"Thank you. I've been told I'm rather proficient. Here, please, take it."

Akechi took the offered gift, but he hesitated in opening it. He merely stared at it with confusion. "I force you to disband, yet you still offer me a gift like I was one of your own..."

"You are one of us." Joker's hand gripped Crow's shoulder for a moment, before falling to the side. "I hope the gun is alright. If you need any adjustments, tell me. I'll help however I can." The leader of the Phantom Thieves pulled away from his teammate and walked back to Mona. His steps were quiet, yet they felt felt heavy to the one who moved them.

 _Maybe I can show him a better way..._

* * *

"Alright... I'm going to need some very special data for today, my little guinea pig."

"Whatever I can do to help, Takemi-san. I'm ready."

Tae Takemi and her guinea pig had came to the park at his insistence. Apparently he believed it was important she get some fresh air when she could. She finally agreed, on the condition she could still experiment and work on her data with his help. He eagerly agreed and soon the two made their way to a nearby park. They stood by a gorgeous, sparkling lake as she leaned against a metal railing.

"I need you to do several laps for me around the lake. Don't stop until I tell you too and try not to slow down. Afterwards, I'll check your heartbeat and jot down all relevant data."

"I understand." Tae wanted to the chuckle at her little guinea pig's willingness to serve. He was adorable, in a way. She closed her eyes and quietly shook her head side to side at his eagerness. "I'm kidding. I was planning on letting this be a day off. Just walk with me. Tell me how your exams are go..." When she looked at her little guinea pig, she found him shirtless and stretching down to his toes.

"Oh, I thought you were being serious. Sorry," he apologized.

Tae had a rush of thoughts go through her head as she stared at her guinea pig's body. She had never seen him without a shirt or a jacket on, and now that she had... Well, she came to the simple realization that her little pet wasn't so little. His body was hard, brimming with muscle. It wasn't burly, but his skin was very taut over the sinew muscles below. His arms were developed, and she walked forward to poke at them with her hands.

She ignored his blushing face completely as she prodded at his body. Her curiosity was roused by his appearance as she examined his sturdy build. "Do you work out?"

"I-I do. I run with my friend and make several visits to the gym per month."

"Consume a lot of protein?"

"I do..."

'How are your college entrance exams?"

"I'm doing well on them."

"Any complaints?"

"No, Takemi-san."

"Hm." She grabbed his arm and squeezed it, digging her fingers against the warm firmness of his bicep. "Popular with the ladies?"

"I-I'm sorry? Um, well, I believe I have a few admirers, but-"

"No need to be modest. I'm sure most girls would be interested in this body." Tae's fingers tapped away at her clipboard, as she quietly thought to herself. "I've changed my mind. Get running." He stared at her in confusion, before nodding his head. He started to run, and she quietly made notes as he passed by her after ten or so minutes.

 _He's fit. Athletic. He's obviously lying in regards to his college entrance exams. So why does he need my medicine?_ She watched as he ran, her almond eyes following him when he passed by her. _Last I spoke with him, he asked for Oyamada's real name. I wonder... He couldn't be, though. Could he? Hm... Perhaps I should give Oyamada a call..._

 **END**

I just wanted to explore Akira's character and get a feel for random bits about his character. Writing a character like this, much like for writing Delinquent Yu, is real fun because I can just make a new sort of character. Akira, on the surface, has little to do with his canon portrayal. That said, I still try to have Dork Akira's character fit in the story.

But yeah. This was just fun to explore some little head canons I have for him. He has a job as a florist, he is a gun fanatic and makes custom guns for his friends, he enjoys music, and he is buff as hell. Not bulky, but like sexy strong.

I included the song 'Pollyanna' from Earthbound (I own neither), and I do kind of see the song as Akira's theme song. Just a song about believing in the goodness and positivity in the universe and being happy. Adorable.

Also, I listen to reviews, y'know. Or, I try to at least. No love interests this chapter. Just him interacting with his Confidants.

It's fun writing for such a kind, good-natured hero. A good contrast from Delinquent Yu. Sure would be crazy if they met, huh?

Anyways, have a good night, everyone. Love you, guys. If you can, leave a review, maybe favorite or follow the story. Bye.

Also, if you can, check out the sexy one shot I made about an older Akira having sex with his three wives. A mix of comedy, actual sex, dirty fetishes, and love, all while Akira acts his usual dorky, sweet self.

Bye!


	8. A Reason to Befriend

**A Reason to Befriend**

Akira stared at the creature; watching it watch him with hungry eyes. It sat just outside his cell, glaring at him through the bars as drool dripped from his open maw. Akira did not show fear, despite the entity dwarfing the master thief. He glanced to the side, struggling to see Caroline and Justine for behind the creature's large frame. They stared at the two, Justine smiling in amusement as Caroline watched with utter befuddlement. Akira simply sipped his coffee, before looking down at the untouched cup below the creature.

"You haven't touched your coffee."

"I am God of Deceivers. The Great Beast. The Prince of Darkness." His new friend's voice was distorted slightly, and impossibly low in tone. "Adam and Eve damned the human race, and my words made the noose."

"I know who you are, Satan," Akira chuckled. "That doesn't mean you can't enjoy a nice cup of coffee."

"Do not dare to presume the Lord of Darkness, whelp," warned the Devil.

"Is it too bitter?" Akira asked, his brow wrinkling. "I'm sorry, if it is. I'm still not a master at making it, sadly."

Satan glanced towards the cup of coffee, before reaching down with one of his six arms. He plucked the cup from the ground and stared at it. Satan glanced at Akira once more, finding the young boy to be smiling at him. Satan poured the cup into his mouth, his long, serpentine tongue tasting the hazel concoction.

"It's too sweet for my tastes."

"That's fair. Sorry, I tend to make it a bit too sweet more often than nought." The critique on his culinary skills seemed to have affected Akira's enthusiasm more than the sheer face that the Devil was across from him, mere metal bars separating them. "Oh well. Better luck next time. I have some cookies back home if you want me to run and get them? It would take me a while, but the metro in Japan is surprisingly fast..."

"No. That isn't necessary." Satan's three tails swept against the ground in a slow, lazy motion. The Devil turned his head to glance at Igor and his two assistants. The three had been staring, but the twin wardens averted their eyes when they saw him turning. "You summoned me, correct?"

"It wasn't easy, I have to admit. You're a hard guy to find, Satan. Especially considering I can't sacrifice any Personas to get you and-" Akira friendly grin gave way to utter bewilderment. He blinked, before tilting his head to the side. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um... Are you a guy? I couldn't help but notice that you had six breasts down there, not that I'm looking, of course, but-"

"Get to the point, you miserable sinner! Before I smite thee and spread thine ashes to the four corners of the moral plain!"

"Sorry," Akira smiled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to work with my friends and I to help people and stop the coming ruin."

"You cannot be serious."

"I am."

"You, a mere mortal, dare ask I, Satan, to help you save the human race? The same race I would so love to see damned within my pits of brimstone and fire?"

"I am."

Satan stared at Akira with pupilless, yellow eyes. The giant demon laughed, releasing a loud, echoing bellow as Akira watched. "You are truly an arrogant being to even dare considering such a thing!"

"I get that a lot."

"Why would I ever help you?!" Satan snarled, leaning forward until his carapace-like armor touched the bars. He blew out of his nose, a hot blast of air hitting Akira, but not wiping that smile from his face.

"Well, I've been told I'm quite debonair, so you might find being around me to be rather charming. Besides, I'd imagine you'd appreciate some company. The last circle of Hell can't be a pleasant place to spend eternity. I'd be happy to be your friend," Akira offered. "And even if you aren't the real Satan, the Sea of Souls hardly sounds better."

Satan leaned back and blinked. He stared at this mere Trickster with utter confusion. "You're serious...? Aren't you?"

"The famed writer, Mark Twain, once said this. 'But who prays for Satan? Who in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?'" Akira sniffed at his coffee, taking in the scent, before finishing his cup. "I've always like that quote." He looked at Satan's face, and he smiled once more. "What do you say, Oh Scary One?" He almost sounded teasing at that remark. "Are you willing to work alongside me to save some lives?"

Satan's mouth did not budge for what felt like forever. Eventually one corner of his mouth twitched, before his lips slowly twisted into a devilish grin. "You are one arrogant son of a bitch."

* * *

"Go, Satan! Ice Age!"

The others watched as a Persona they had never seen before rose up behind Joker. The entity let out an inhumane screech, before glaring down at their enemies. A cold wind chilled the Shadows into frozen statues, their faces paralyzed into expressions of terror and dread. Satan grinned sadistically at their pain, before reaching towards one of the statues.

"No," Joker warned, gently smacking Satan's hand. "You aren't killing them." The Devil frowned at the order, before vanishing into cyan and navy flames. "Don't worry," chuckled the thief. "You'll thaw out eventually. Come on, everyone. Onward and upwards!" Akira declared, pointing towards the elevator.

"Did... did he say Satan?" Akechi wondered.

"Eeyup," Ryuji nodded. "Not even sure where he finds half of the things he summons."

Futaba just tapped away at her tablet, before glancing upwards. "Hey, Joker. More Shadows." The girl sounded bored, barely containing a yawn as Akira summoned his Persona.

"Satan! Go!" More guards were turned into frozen statues, and Joker grinned. "Thanks, Satan!"

 **END**

Let me make something clear.

1\. This is probably the most ridiculously kind and friendly I've ever written Akira. I'm aware of that.

2\. Continuity between this, The Tragedy of Kindness, and any other Dork!Akira stories is second priority, at best. I'm just trying to write a good story. For this, I just wanted to have fun. I wasn't trying to raise any hard-hitting questions or make a complex plot. Just Akira being adorkably nice. Don't expect everything to line up perfectly, okay? I just like writing fun stuff, sometimes.

This is all in good fun, folks! No offense meant! I mean, most of the Persona games let you create Satan. I'm just taking a step further, with Akira making Satan his friend. Not Satanael, that's someone else.

By the way, have you heard of 'The Tragedy of Kindness?' It's the new, hit story by Leafydream! Instead of the happy-go-lucky silliness of Just a Dork, Akira suffers for his compassion and virtuous nature! It's great! So I hear.

And check out Zanmat0's 'Scattered Hours' for some sweet Makoto/Akira sweetness. I like Chapter 7 the most, I think. Training/making out is the best kind of training. Give him some love.

Next chapter will probably have some romance in it. Between who, I dunno know yet, but I am open to suggestions and requests for what Dork!Akira and his friends go through next. It can take place during or after the game. I can't promise anything, but I am curious about whatever you might come up with. I know I got an idea about Akira repaying a debt to Sae from TheUnspoken Rule. I'll get on that later, I think.

I'm rambling.

Thanks for reading. Take care, have a good day, and try to leave a review! Bye!


	9. Priestess Part One

**Priestess - Part One**

Makoto stood in front of Akira as the young man sat down in front of her. She had asked to speak to him privately after school, but now she wasn't sure what to say. Speaking to him was different than talking to her fellow classmates, or any teacher. Akira Kusuru was her friend, possibly her first in a very long time, but that did not change the fact that she was guilty of both stalking and blackmailing him.

Yet when she saw the way he smiled at her, she wondered if there was even a speck of resentment.

"How can I help you, Makoto?"

"Well, I had a question to ask you. May I?"

"Please." He nodded his head, motioning her to go on.

"Alright... I feel that, up to this point, I have been the quintessential honor student. I believe I have been handling my position as student council president with ease as well." Her eyes widened as she feared he would take what she said the wrong way. "A-and I don't mean that in a boasting way, that's simply-"

"It's okay." Akira held up his hand, casually. "There's nothing wrong with being confident, and I know you have every right to be. Please, go on."

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly, before sighing. "Despite all of my achievements, I failed the school both with Kamoshida and Kaneshiro. I feel like an utter fool for not being able to stop either of them. Not to mention how I failed to help Suzui-san," the brunette confessed. "When things got rough, all I did was follow the orders of corrupt adults..."

"Makoto, what happened wasn't your fault, and even if it was, you've changed. You have a Persona, you're helping people, you're a good person," Akira argued. He rose up from his seat and approached her, but she seemed unable to understand his words.

"Be that as it may, I still failed in helping anyone... That's why I want your help. Now that I'm part of the team, I want to do everything I can to help all of you, but all I've done with my life is study... It's made me narrow-minded." Akira clearly didn't agree with the statement, but he allowed her to finish. "I-I need to broaden my horizon."

"Alright. How can I help?" he grinned.

She was slightly taken back by how eager he seemed to assist her, but she tried not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Well, the first step will be to learn more about the other students. Unfortunately, there seems to be a disparity between my tastes and those of my peers... While they go to the movies, or concerts, or-or whatever it is they go to, I'm off studying in the library."

"I want to them to see me as someone they can trust, not as someone they need to strain their necks to look up to. I don't want to be just their student council president, I want to be-"

"You want to be Makoto Niijima. A friend. I understand completely, and I think I know how we can change that." Akira had a wide, toothy grin on his face as he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. Makoto's eyes widened as he picked up his bag. "Ever been to an arcade?"

"A-an arcade? I've actually never been to one..."

"Well, I'm offering to take you! Let's go! Onward and upward!" Akira declared.

"R-right! Let's go! Um... Can you please let go of my hand?"

"Oops. Sorry."

* * *

"So this is where the students go to enjoy themselves... There are more girls than I expected." Makoto jumped slightly as a loud growl echoed in her ear. She turned her head and she watched as one of the cabinets glowed with a scarlet hue. "What is that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Crypt of the Dead. It's a shooter game. Want to try it?"

"Shooter? That's where you point the gun at the screen, right? It's a way to help immerse the gamer in the scenario, correct?" Makoto put a finger to her chin, before nodding her her head. "Yes, I think I would... C-could you teach me how to operate it?"

Akira chuckled, but Makoto knew he meant nothing rude by it. He motioned her to follow him and the two approached the cabinet, which snarled at their approach. Makoto could see a video showing gameplay off, and her eyes widened as zombies with their organs exposed dragged themselves towards her.

"T-this is rather graphic," she commented.

"Having second thoughts?"

The brunette shook her head and Akira pushed three coins into the machine, before taking out a plastic gun from its holster. He handed it to Makoto and began to show her the basics.

"Pull the trigger to fire, shoot down to reload, and press on the pedal at the bottom to hide behind cover."

"Right." She nodded her head, holding her gun close to her chest.

"Alright. Go!"

The game began, and there was little to no time to acclimate to the atmosphere. The game roared at her as the screen, her point of view, walked down a stone corridor. Zombies lunged at her without any hesitation, leaping out of the shadows with their arms stretched out and Makoto's eyes widening. She stepped back as she pulled the trigger of her weapon, firing wildly at the trio of undead. The shots tore at their vital organs, yet they kept advancing closer to her. One roared, his jaw stretching to the point that his rotting skin was ripping like cotton.

"Ahh!" She felt a pair of hands catch her from falling backwards, and she glanced to her shoulder to find Akira standing behind her.

"I got you." His hands were on her back, gently pushing her back towards the screen. "Aim for the heads."

She nodded her head, and the monsters' heads exploded with a single shot each. They fell to the ground, their dying groans echoing in her mind as her character moved forward.

"Nice shot. Now, careful not to tug on the cord. Your character will move on their own, so just focus on keeping your cool and keep an eye on your surroundings."

"Understood!"

Makoto held her gun close to her chest, her scarlet eyes combing over the halls as her heart pounded inside of her chest. A bloodcurdling scream sent a shiver down her spine as more corpses began to approach her. Their legs were torn off, entrails dragging behind them as they dragged themselves to her.

"G-get back!" She fired wildly at the creatures, panting as their blood splattered the ground. "Are all games like this?" she asked herself, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Akira smile. She was about to question him, when a zombie fell from the shadows above her, holding a sword in his hand. He slashed at her, and Makoto gasped as her character cried out in pain. A bloody gash tainted the screen for a moment, before fading away.

She quickly killed the zombie, but it was clear there was no time for respite. Her character turned her head and Makoto gasped as a stone wall was shattered. A giant zombie, with exposed sinew and muscle, licked his teeth as he stared down at her. Makoto's eyes widened as he held up a club made entirely of human skulls. The impracticality of such a weapon was the last thing on her mind as it swung the club at Makoto's character, damaging her again.

"No way!" The creature readied another swing, when suddenly the game came to a stop. "Huh?"

"Aim for the exposed muscle and head," Akira advised, picking up the other gun. "Don't worry. I got your back," he beamed. The game started again and Akira quickly fought by Makoto's side, the two firing at the giant zombie as their characters ran from cover to cover.

Makoto fell into her role, biting her lower lip as she fought against the giant of a monster. She watched as they blew off his entire arm with their combined fire power, and she sighed in relief as it began to retreat.

"Finally, it's over."

"Don't get too comfortable."

A high-pitched laugh stung at Makoto's ears, and she quickly lifted her weapon up, ready to take aim. A pair of bandaged zombies landed in front of the two, swords in hand.

"Mummy zombies! Aim for their legs!" Akira opened fire with his own weapon, watching one zombie fall as the other dodged Makoto's shots.

"It's so fast!" she cursed.

"I know, but he has a pattern. Find it, and take him out!"

"Right!" Her ruby eyes watched the creature, before she nodded her head. She reloaded her weapon and took the shot, blasting the zombie's left leg off with a single bullet. "Yes! Thanks for the advice, Joker!"

Akira just nodded his head as he reloaded his own weapon. "No problem, Queen. Now then, let's keep going!"

* * *

"I'm sorry again. We no doubt lost because of me," sighed the brunette as she took the offered soda from Akira.

"Hey, it's no problem. You did great at the game for a first timer. I'm sorry for barking out orders, like I did."

"Don't be. We only got as far as we did because of you."

"So, what did you think? You're a real gamer now, far as I can tell," he smiled, leaning against the wall beside her. The two watched as other gamers quickly took their place, and Makoto found herself smiling.

"My hands are shaking, I feel sweaty, and my heart won't stop racing. It was honestly a very exhilarating process. It reminded me of studying aikido."

"Maybe next time you can give me some pointers?" he suggested, and she nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe..." She sipped at her drink again, enjoying the sweet, bubbly nectar, before glancing at her raven-haired friend. "Akira? Do you think you could help me out again later?"

The young man hummed for a moment, before he began to play with a loose, curly bang in his hair. "I'd love to help, Makoto. Just ask and I'll do my best to be there."

"Thank goodness," she sighed. The corners of her lips naturally rose as she enjoyed the moment. The atmosphere of the arcade, the electronic beeps and whistles mixed with people cheering or jeering at their friends. "I need to live up to your expectations now that I've taken up so much of your time. It might not be immediately, but I'm sure I can be of use."

"I don't have a doubt in my mind of that," chuckled the younger boy.

"By the way..." Makoto's voice hung in the air for a moment as her brow strained. Concerning memories bubbled in her head as she glanced at her friend. _I'm not sure how to ask this, but Akira would help me, wouldn't he...? It can't hurt to ask for his assistance._ "You went to the red-light district when you were chasing after Kaneshiro, right? I'd like to go there as well."

Akira's dark brow rose up, and his smile momentarily vanished, before he grinned. "I understand. Makoto, if you need help finding adult magazines, then I'll happily help you. I have to admit, I never took you for the dirty doujin type. You know you can get a lot of that stuff online for free, right?"

"T-that's not what I'm talking about!" Makoto squeaked, her cheeks turning crimson as Akira's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh."

"I... Are you messing with me or did you really think I was going to...? Never mind," she sighed, earning a wryly smile from her teammate. _He has an excellent poker face... Did he really think...?_ She shook her head, deciding that was a question for another time. "I've been getting reports that one of the school's students has been seen in the area. I'd like to confirm this information, and I'd appreciate having someone who knows the area with me."

"Fine by me," Akira agreed. "Text me when, and I'll be there."

"Excellent. Thank you, Akira." Makoto bowed her head and Akira followed suit. "Well, it's getting late." She fixed the strap of her bag on her shoulder and smiled at the boy. "I'll see you later?"

"Count on it."

* * *

Makoto quietly ate her dinner alone that night. She had book by her plate, and she quietly looked through it as she brought a spoonful of rice into her mouth. _Akira Kusuru..._

She had seen the young man several times before. Both when she was trying to prove he was a Phantom Thief, and when she blackmailed the group into helping her, yet this felt like the first time she was really meeting the young man. Their first time 'hanging out.'

 _First, but hopefully not the last._

It was fun. Akira was a nice young man, and Makoto felt an immediate kinship with him. She didn't know what it was, but he was just pleasant to be around. Actually, perhaps the answer was just that simple. He was nice. He didn't put her on a pedestal, he didn't expect the world from her, nor did he care about her grades or the mistakes she had committed.

He was just a kind man.

Makoto's eyes rose up from her book and laid on the photo framed on the wall. Her father smiled at her, carrying two young girls on his knees as he sat on the couch mere feet away from her.

 _You would like him, dad._

In a lot of ways, Akira reminded Makoto of her father. A good man with an unbending sense of justice. The thought gave her a strange sense of contentment, before she returned to reading her book.

 **END**

Annnnd done.

Part one of the Priestess social link being told with our favorite dork... No, not Futaba! Akira!

I didn't know whether to put this with Tragedy or Dork at first, but I decided on here because Tragedy stories tend to be a little more dramatic and stressful for our heroes. That, and these chapters will typically be told through the girl's perspective, while Tragedy stories focus on Akira himself.

I'll be making similar stories for the Hermit and Empress Confidants,and others if people want me to. I hate just copying and pasting videogame dialogue, so I'll be sure to add a bit of my own flair into the story, like how I changed what game Makoto played. Little changes to keep the story, hopefully, interesting. I also just don't like Makoto's Social Link that much (sorry Zanmat0!), since it seems to focus too much on Eiko at times.

Hell, the main story gave Makoto better focus, at times.

But I digress. I'm still trying to get a decent feel of the Persona 5 cast, so if you felt I did any of the characters poorly, besides Akira, tell me in a review. I do appreciate constructive criticism. If you liked this story, check out Zanmat0's work for more Makoto/Akira fluff, and if you really like this story, check out the recently updated Just a Delinquent!

Oh, and there's a new poll on my profile. Check that out, if you got the time.

Love you, guys. Take care, be safe, and leave a review if you can.


	10. A Reason to Strip

**A Reason to Strip**

Futaba had meant to get rid of the cameras and bugs she had planted in Cafe LeBlanc. Really, she had. She just kept forgetting.

It wasn't like it was a problem, anyways. It wasn't like Akira did anything noteworthy. He usually spent his nights either making something at his workbench, working out, or talking to Morgana. Well, there was that maid that Akira kept calling over to massage his back, but beyond that, the young man usually enjoyed quiet nights when he stayed at home.

"Morgana?" Futaba's violet eyes glanced at the small window in the corner of her monitor. Her camera hung from the ceiling, watching Akira enter his room with curious eyes. "Huh... Guess he's out."

Futaba considered texting Akira that the cat had decided to go out for a nightly stroll, but she decided against it. As fun as it would have been to surprise the boy with the text, she'd probably be tempted to come clean about still having the boy's room bugged. It wasn't that she felt guilty, or anything... Okay, she felt a little guilty, but it wasn't her fault! Akira was just weirdly nice, and that made her feel weird.

 _Stupid Akira,_ she thought to herself with a sigh. She tore her eyes from the young man and back to her game. She was in the middle of a game and she needed focus. She couldn't be distracted.

Her fingers tapped at the keyboard as she swallowed spit down. Her fingers moved like lightning as her eyes darted from one side of the screen to the other. The demon king's health deteriorated with each of her masterful strikes, before her avatar dashed out of the way of his retaliation. She downed a health potion, before finishing the boss off with a single swing of her axe.

The demon king toppled, bellowing in agony as it died. Experience and loot were divided between her party, but she knew better than to celebrate. The Demon King was dead, but the Demon God King was about to rise up. The cutscene began to play as an upbeat, poppy tune began to tickle her ears.

 _What the...?_ It was coming from Akira. He had music playing in his room and her instruments were picking it up loud and clear, but that was the crazy part. It was Akira, bobbing his head in time with the electronic beat as looked through his box of clothes. At first, Futaba considered muting his screen, but the corners of her lips began to rise as his dancing became more spirited.

Akira had tossed his pajamas onto his bed, and was now focusing purely on the music. He bounced his head up and down and side to side in time with the song, and soon his foot began to step in time as well. _So this is what he does when he's home alone?_ Futaba could almost understand it. After all, Akira rarely had time to himself. Morgana was always by his side, and if he wasn't, Akira was probably hanging out with someone else in the group. So 'Akira Time' was probably a rarity.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to record her key item in hopes of embarrassing him later.

"Oh... Oh-oh... Oh," Akira muttered to himself, clearly enjoying the song as he began to moved his body from side to side.

"Psh. What a dork," giggled Futaba, rolling her eyes.

The song soon came to an end, and the orange-haired girl watched with amusement as Akira fixed his coat, pulling it tightly against his back. The techonobeats faded away, only to be replaced with the sensual symphony of a woman's voice. The singer almost sounded like she was moaning, and Futaba could easily imagine some pretty, scantily clad girl singing the song.

 _Huh. Never knew Akira was into-_

The boy's demeanor had changed. Something was different about him as he absorbed the new song like a sponge to water. His body swayed like a long ribbon, billowing in the wind as he took his glasses off of his face and tossed them onto his pillow. He walked with graceful steps, moving in sync with the beat, as the singer's voiced moaned.

Then Akira's body began to move in a way that left Futaba speechless.

She had seen him work out before. Akira was a slender man, with muscles forming on his body thanks to his workout and his life as a Phantom Thief. Futaba had seen those muscles without any sort of cover before thanks to her cameras and bugs, and usually she'd avoid watching him completely when he took his shirt off. She wasn't a pervert... Okay, well, she wasn't going to pervert on someone her age!

Akira must have been some kind of super mutant, because the way his muscles didn't seem possible. He was tightening and relaxing individual muscles, making a strange, almost ripple effect that was visible under his white shirt. His dark coat slipped off of his shoulders, but he caught the sleeves of it with one hand, before it touched the ground. He jumped off of the ground, swinging the coat under his feet and landing as his coat hung in the air. He released the piece of cloth, only to catch it with his other hand and swing it around.

With his coat off, she had a better view of how tight his shirt clung to his sculpted body. The way his muscles pulsed and trembled under his clothes caused her cheeks to turn hot, but try as she might to look away, she could not.

Akira continued as the sound of moaning and gasping grew louder. A low bass moved along with the song, but Futaba wasn't sure who was in control anymore. The music or Akira? Certainly not her, she realized, as he tossed his coat aside and placed his lithe fingers on his toned frame. His fingers traced the outline his muscles, letting her get a better impression of his abdominal and pectoral muscles.

He pulled at the fabric, lifting up the bottom of it to reveal his firm abs. Futaba felt her legs pressing tightly against one another, her throat turning dry as the fire on her cheeks spread down her neck. He didn't just take the shirt off, no, he peeled it off of him like it was trying to cling to his physique. Like it was a woman who just wanted to feel the warmth of the Phantom Thief's body for just a moment longer.

The shirt came off, and Futaba realized that the warm night and Akira's strenuous activities was creating a small film of sweat on the raven-haired boy's body. Rather than make him appear messy, he resembled a physical god. His skin seemed to shine in the light of his room as he rocked his hips back and forth. His silver eyes stared at the camera, his eyes stabbing into Futaba's heart as she gasped.

 _H-he doesn't see me, right? He can't! H-he..._ Futaba's hand reached for her mouth with shaking, trembling fingers. She moved the cursor to close the window, hoping to free herself and Akira from whatever dark force was controlling them...

Then he licked his teeth, and she realized how foolish it was of her to think a mere gazelle could turn her back on a lion. His eyes, those gorgeous silver eyes of his, burned with sinful desires as he tossed his shirt aside. He lifted a finger to his lips, and she could hear him asking her not to look away.

Instead of closing the window, Futaba made sure everything was being recorded.

* * *

Two days since Futaba caught Akira's little 'performance,' and she couldn't even look at her key item without turning red! It was like he had cursed her with the dumbest hex possible!

Also he made her lose against the Demon God King.

Futaba let out a sigh as she played on her laptop, glancing at the still door of Leblanc every now and again. Sojiro, Akira, and Morgana had stepped out for some reason or another, meaning she was left alone to watch the empty cafe. What felt like an hour had only been a few minutes, but the poor girl could already feel her brain melting from boredom. She sat at the counter, glaring at the door to Cafe Leblanc, before a solution came to her mind.

She clicked on a few icons, entered a couple of passwords, and once again made sure no one was coming in.

Futaba clicked play, and she watched with hungry eyes as Akira danced for her amusement.

 _Hm... If I censor his face, I could make this a hit on Youtube..._

The thought of other people around the world staring at Futaba brought a small frown to her lips, before she shook her head. She rather keep this to herself. For her teammate's sake, of course.

Akira's half naked body moved in time with the beat, or rather, the beat obeyed his body's movements, moving in perfect synchronization as he danced. His muscles danced, moving in time to the song as Futaba licked her chapped lips. Akira's fingers moved through his hair like a comb, pushing the curly, ebony locks back as he let out a low growl.

Futaba full screened the video, before making sure her headphones were tightly pressed against her head.

A thumb from Akira's other hand hooked the rim of his pants, gently tugging them down to reveal the crimson boxers he wore. He pulled a little lower, and Futaba leaned closer to stare-

"Futaba?" The girl's eyes widened, and she realized that not one, but two people were approaching her. Haru and Makoto were walking right up to her, and all she could do was stare as their eyes fell onto her laptop.

* * *

Makoto's jaw dropped when she saw the video. She wanted to scold Futaba for watching something like that when she was still so young, but the realization of who was on screen left her silent.

Akira Kusuru was an attractive young man, Makoto wasn't denying that. He was clearly a handsome person, someone that most girls would probably pine after were it not for the rumors circulating around him.

Akira was handsome! It wasn't a crime to say that! It was just an observation! Birds flew, trees performed photosynthesis, and Akira Kusuru was a very attractive man with a very physically nice body with very toned abs. Makoto wasn't being perverted by noticing that! She wasn't!

The brunette swallowed spit down her throat as she felt very, very hot. The contrast between the Akira she knew and the man she saw was as clear as the Makoto the school knew and the one the Phantom Thieves knew. His silver eyes glowed with an ethereal fire as he stared at her, licking his lips, which caused her to bring a hand to her own dry lips.

She could feel her heart pounding inside of her stomach. It made her ribs vibrate as she squeezed her legs together. Her legs felt weak suddenly, and the burning heat on her body was not making standing any easier. She fell slightly, feeling lightheaded. Her hand thankfully caught the counter and she straightened herself out, watching the gyrating body of Akira continue to dance.

He was grinding against the air, eyes closed. He seemed at peace as he concentrated, breathing with small, shallow breaths as his pants clung to his body loosely.

"Take it off." And Makoto mentally screamed in terror at the thought that she had said that aloud. It was little relief to her when she realized it was actually Haru who had said it.

* * *

"Take it off," Haru repeated, louder, her voice burning with desire. Futaba and Makoto stared at the girl with wide eyes and crimson cheeks, but Haru just placed her hands on the girls and pushed them out of her way. They nearly fell to the ground as Haru grabbed the laptop and pulled it closer to her body, feeling the lower half of it press against her breasts.

"Take it off, before I make you take it off!" Her hazel eyes were hungry for Akira's body, drinking in the sight of him like she had gone a week without water. She felt like she was in a desert, and Akira had given her merely a cup of cold water to hydrate herself. "I want more! I want more, damn it!" Her eyes were sharp, her gaze brimming with hunger and lust as the other two girls saw a side of Haru neither had known even existed.

"H-Haru?" Makoto muttered, eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"I've earned this, now show me it!" screamed the fluffy-haired girl, clearly ignorant of the other two girls beside her.

"What are you three doing?" Akira asked, walking into the cafe with plastic bags in his hands. "Is everything okay...?" His voice faded into silence as his eyes caught the video the three were watching. Rather than come up with some kind of excuse, or even hiding the laptop, the three just stared back like a pack of deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Futaba's mouth opened, but all that came was silence. Makoto's face turned redder than a strawberry. Haru could only tremble in place as she was caught red-handed. Each of the girls' faces soon glowed a vibrant ruby as Akira blinked.

There was only the slightest blush on his face as he put the bags on the counter and approached the three. Each felt the urge to run, and Makoto, for a moment, considered punching Akira in the face and then running away, denying everything when asked later, but all three remained where they stood.

"Lala-chan suggested a new work out routine for me after I got bored with everything at the gym. She said she learned it in America." He gently took the laptop from Haru and he placed it down onto the counter. "I know it looks silly, but I think it is really helping." He looked at Futaba, his eyes as calm and serene as ever. "Futaba."

The girl stiffened up, quivering in place his eyes fell on hers like the crosshairs of a rifle. "Y-y-y-y-y...?"

"Please remove the cameras in my room." Futaba nodded her head, and Akira smiled in thanks, trying to ignore the scarlet hue of his cheeks. "Good. I'm going to go help Sojiro with the rest of the groceries now. Goodbye, ladies." He turned and walked out the door, as cool and calm as a boiling cucumber.

The three girls were in a pool of utter silence, before Haru turned her head to Futaba. "I need a copy."

 **END**

I wrote all this in a few hours, so if it isn't that good, well... You know why. I was just so excited about P5: Dancing Star Night that I just had to write about it. So clearly, I had to write about Akira's hot body and all the girls getting hot and bothered. Cause Just a Dork is about happy, fun times and I wanted to be silly.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! If not, I apologize. I'm just trying to have some fun. Take care, and have a good day!

Persona 5 Dancing Star Night, Persona 3 Dancing Moon Night, AND Persona Q2? I'd say that's pretty cool, right?!

 **Alternate Ending**

Futaba's mouth opened, but all that came was silence. Makoto's face turned redder than a strawberry. Haru could only tremble in place as she was caught red-handed. Each of the girls' faces soon glowed a vibrant ruby as Akira blinked.

The young man was suddenly pushed forward. He fell into the cafe as a silver-haired man beamed at the four.

"Persona Q2 has been confirmed! Hell yeah! The Dork and Delinquent on an epic adventure! Have you met my girl, Naoto?! She's awesome!" the man cheered, hopping over Akira's fallen body. "Which of these lovely ladies are you destined to be with?" he asked, helping the younger boy up.

"Um... All three of them," Akira answered.

Yu paused at the response, his smile slipping away for a moment as he crossed his arms. His silver eyes bounced from the three girls to the single, young man for a moment. "And people call me a manwhore?"

 **END**


	11. A Reason to Hold Hands

**A Reason to Hold Hands**

The night was humid, Makoto noticed, as she, Akira and the others arrived at Sojiro Sakura's home. Tokyo was on the verge of summer, and she cursed the hot, moist night. It left her skin feeling sticky, and the wind agitating against her body. Despite that, she offered no complaints to the rest of the team, walking with determination and purpose.

The Phantom Thieves had hoped to meet Futaba/Alibaba that night, and Makoto had also hoped to prove her worth to the group, but the Phantom Thieves were already running into a difficult obstacle. As embarrassing as it was to admit, the famed band of thieves were being kept out by a simple locked gate.

The brunette sighed, pressing the doorbell once more, before trying to turn the gate's knob. No one answered the ringing, and the knob refused to budge once again. "It doesn't seem like Boss is home," she stated. She tried not to let her frustration be heard in her voice. "Perhaps we should come back tomorrow?" she suggested, stepping away from the gate.

"Or maybe we can call him?" Ryuji held out his phone, only to frown as he glanced at the others. "Do any of us have his phone number?"

"If he ever calls me, he usually does it over Leblanc's telephone line. Never with his cell," Akira replied, shrugging as he walked towards the gate to inspect it.

"Hm. Perhaps we can leave a note?" Yusuke offered.

"Maybe we should try talking to him at the store again?" sighed Makoto, regretting the poor suggestion immediately. "Either way it doesn't seem like we'll be able to talk to him tonight."

"Guys? Gate's open." Akira opened the gate with a light push, smiling at his friends as they stared back at him. He lifted up his hand and motioned to the two bobby pins between his fingers.

Makoto blinked, realizing what the young man had just done. _He's always so nice, and he always seems so innocent... It's so easy to forget he's a Phantom Thief._ "Excellent work, Akira-kun, but are you sure we should be doing this? This would be considered trespassing," she noted, glancing at the open door.

"That's a three year sentence, with a possibility of a 100,000 yen fine," Akira explained, placing the pins back in his pocket. Makoto was surprised to hear him recite the fact, but she was even more surprised to find his characteristic smile had faded away into a flat, neutral line. "I understand, but Boss is a friend, and Futaba is in trouble. As much as I hate to invade Sojiro's privacy, if someone needs help, we need to help them. If he catches us, we'll just say we found the doors unlocked."

"Excellent idea, Joker. That's why you're my best pupil," Morgana complimented, bringing everyone's eyes down to the smug cat on the ground. "But we should hurry inside. It sounds like it's going to rain," the feline hissed, glaring at the sky.

"Works for me. Way to show that Phantom Thief know-how, bro," Ryuji grinned, high-fiving the taller boy. Ryuji was the first to walk towards the house, Ann following close behind him.

"A little louder, Ryuji. Maybe you can blow our secret again," the blonde girl joked. Yusuke followed behind her as Akira motioned Makoto to step pass him.

"I know the others have already gone in, but ladies first?" He was smiling again, and Makoto felt comforted at the sight of it. His smile always did seem to have that effect on others.

Makoto nodded her head in thanks at him as she walked forward. "Thank you." Akira followed behind her as Ryuji held up his hand.

"Um, dude? This door's locked too. You wanna work your magic on it?"

Makoto noticed Akira's smile fall flat once again. "Are you okay?" she whispered. If her friend and teammate was troubled by something, she wanted to help him. He had helped her, after all.

"I just remembered when I was at least hesitant to break the law," he muttered. For a moment, Makoto could see conflict in the younger boy's silver eyes.

"You want to help someone. That shouldn't be considered a crime," she told him, and he seemed to take the remark to heart. His lips curled once more, but it wasn't his usual smile. It was unique, almost amused, and it felt like it belonged to her and her alone in a way.

"Thank you, Makoto." Without another word, Akira walked forward to unlock the next obstacle. Makoto stared at him, her brow wrinkling slightly.

 _He's such a strange person, yet I can't imagine anyone else leading this group._ Akira Kurusu had quickly become Makoto's closest friend, yet it felt like the young man walled himself off from others. He sought to be close to them, but he struggled to allow others close to his own heart. He was an enigma, one that Makoto found more and more intriguing

* * *

The group entered the Sakura residence and called out for Sojiro, but there was still no answer. The group moved forward, Akira leading them now, with Makoto by his side. The brunette student went through the group's options in her mind, when a clap of thunder was heard and the lights suddenly went dead. What truly shocked Makoto, though, was the scream that followed the darkness.

There was no telling where the scream came from, and Makoto found herself jumping in surprise. A switch in her mind shifted her body into a fight stance, her ruby eyes scanning the room for any sign of trouble. She felt something brush against her shoulder, and her reflexes took hold of her arms. She smacked the hand away, before throwing a punch to where she predicted her opponent was. She felt soft, tender flesh against her knuckles as a familiar voice cried out.

"Ow! A-are you okay, Makoto?" Akira groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand as Makoto's cheeks turned scarlet.

"A-Akira-kun! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just hit me in the... nevermind." He was no doubt trying to save her some guilt, not wishing to reveal the extent of his injury. "I'm fine. Are you okay? You looked like you were about to fall."

Makoto's blush only intensified. "Y-yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry! I just wasn't expecting that. T-the sudden darkness and the scream, I just-"

"H-hey!" Ann shouted from behind them, interrupting the two. "Can we please get out of here?!"

"Would you stop freaking out?" groaned Ryuji, though Makoto could hardly see him in this light, or lack thereof.

"I-I-I'm not freaking out! I just want to get out of here! It's dark, and I can't see a thing!" It sounded like Ann was making for the exit, and judging by the echo of footsteps, Ryuji, Morgana, and Yusuke were following her. Unfortunately, Makoto found her legs unwilling to move.

Then she felt something warm touch her hand, and a voice tickle her ear. "Makoto?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine. Um... That is your hand, correct?"

"Um... Y-yeah. It's just... I'm scared of the dark too? So I'd thought I'd hold your hand. Cause I'm scared. I'm terrified of the dark." He wasn't fooling Makoto. She could see right through his lie. "Not that there's anything wrong with being afraid of the dark, right?"

Akira didn't sound disturb by the lack of light at all. In fact, she could almost see his smile in the dark. No, the far more likely truth was that he saw her fear. He could tell she was nervous and was trying to help her save face around the others.

"Yes. Of course," she whispered back, squeezing his hand as thunder echoed from outside again.

"It's okay. We're almost there," his voice quietly promised. "Everything's okay." Akira was an utter gentleman. He made it clear that he wanted to help her, without her appearing weak in front of the others. His voices soothed her rising fears and calmed her nerves, and she found herself thankful for his presence. She was about to utter out her thanks, when the unmistakable creak of an opened door stung her ears.

"Eek!" Makoto would have been ashamed to act this way, normally, but she just couldn't help it. The darkness felt all encompassing, and bitingly cold. "Who's there?! W-what was that?!" _Doors don't just open by themselves! Someone's in here! Something's in here!_ "I-I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!"

She threw her legs forward... but unlike the walking motion that she had practiced for over sixteen years of her life, Makoto found her legs unresponsive. Her step became a plummeting fall, and she was sent face first towards inky abyss below her.

"M-my legs," she whimpered, closing her eyes in preparation for the painful fall.

"Makoto!" Akira's voice cut through the darkness, and suddenly Makoto was flying up.

She wasn't sure how it had happened, she had squeezed her eyes shut during the fall, but suddenly was she in Akira's arms, legs in the air. He was carrying her, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. Even in the dark, she could see his bespectacled eyes staring at her. His silver eyes glimmered with concern and worry as he held her. She prayed he didn't see her ruby cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

 _H-he's holding me like I was his bride... Why is he holding me like that?!_ Her hand was on his chest, how did it get there, she wondered, and she could feel his firm muscles against her fingertips. They were just beyond the thin material of his shirt, letting her paint a picture in her mind as her fingers gently stroked his chest. _Wow. That's..._

"Makoto?"

"Fine! I'm fine!" she cried out, pulling her hand away from Akira's body. "T-thank you for catching me."

"My pleasure," he replied, his glasses shimmering in the moonlight. "I..." He froze, and Makoto could see his head slowly turning, staring into the abyss. That's when Makoto noticed it. There were two reflections of light. Akira's glasses, but something else. She could just barely see it, but there it was.

Eyes. Eyes staring at Makoto like a hungry wolf. A figure, short in stature, but the fact she could just barely make out the outline of it brought a chill to her spine. It inched closer, like a predator inspecting its dinner. The thunder echoed once more, and this time, lightning illuminated the figure. Whatever it was, she could barely see it, but it was right beside Akira, and staring right at Makoto.

"Hi there," Akira greeted, smiling at the creature.

Makoto couldn't help herself. She screamed, throwing her arms around Akira and burying his face into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please save me, Sis!" she screamed into Akira's pecs.

"Are you okay, Futaba?!" a familiar voice shouted. In the back of her mind, Makoto could hear the door opening, but fear was like a ghost possessing her body. All she could do was cry out for her sister, as she buried her face in Akira's muscular, robust chest.

The brunette would never know if the gods above were mad at her, or if she just had rotten luck. Perhaps she had insulted someone, and karma was simply at work. Either way, Makoto was left with the painful realization that Sojiro Sakura was staring at her, held in Akira's arms, and pressing her face into his chest. Her mind tried not to think about how this looked, but she found her cheeks and neck turning impossibly red.

"Akira!? Niijima-san?!"

"Hello, Sojiro-san," Akira nodded his head at the man, and Makoto had to strain her eyes under the sudden light the two were under. Akira had only the slightest tinge of red on his cheeks, while she was the physical equivalent of a tomato.

"What are you two doing in my house?!"

"G-good evening, s-s-sir," whimpered Makoto. "W-we didn't meant to... um... intrude..."

"Wait, are you two dating?" the older man asked, pointing the flashlight towards their feet.

"W-we're just friends!" Makoto corrected, though her arms were still on Akira's neck, and his hands were still holding her tightly to his chest.

"This is what friends do together nowadays...?"

"No!"

"It's okay. It's not just us. Ryuji and the others are over there watching us," Akira explained, motioning to the others with his head. If Akira realized the implications of his words, Makoto didn't see it. He just stared at the three stepping out of their hiding place. Even Morgana was there, hiding between Ann's legs. "We brought sushi," he explained, as if that would clear everything up.

"We're so sorry," Ann apologized. "We were worried you were passed out or something!"

"Huh? Was the gate unlocked or something?" Makoto could see Akira bite his lower lip, physically restraining himself from telling the truth. Makoto moved to help him, after all, he had already helped her. Even if his help had led to a far more embarrassing moment that would haunt her for years to come...

"A-actually there's something else, Boss. We wanted to ask you something..."

* * *

Sojiro led the group out of his home and down the empty street, promising to explain the truth to them back at Leblanc. Makoto and Akira took up the rear, the young man's eyes on Makoto's still rosy face. She could see his face out of the corner of her eye, smiling at her with that same, slightly amused grin. She would have called it smug, if she didn't know who she was talking to.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Just... humiliated."

"Right. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. You were just trying to help, I just... I can't believe I froze up like that..."

"Hey, it happens." His hand was on her shoulder, firm, yet gentle, and she placed a hand on top of his as silent thanks. His smile was gone, but his eyes still shimmered, like an ocean reflecting the moonlight. "When I was arrested, I froze up. I didn't know what to do. I didn't scream, I didn't yell, I was just... quiet."

Makoto's eyes widened, and realization set in. She looked at Akira, shocked that he would open up to the experience to her. It wasn't like when he first told her about it. That was when she was with the others, that was as a group. This was personal. There was no one else to hear him besides her.

"I was scared. and I look back on those days and I wished I had done something better." He looked at her, and while his eyes seemed off, he still seemed like himself. Like it was just a different shade of silver. Makoto couldn't explain it, there was just something about him that felt different, but the same. "I don't regret trying to help her. I just wish I had been better."

"You did your best. There's nothing anyone else could have asked of you, and what happened after was not your fault," she told him.

The very thought of a person abusing their power like that infuriated the young woman. It was the kind of thing her father would have fought tooth and nail for, the kind of evil that needed to be stopped. It sickened her, and her anger only rose when she saw the victim. Akira Kurusu was a kind man, kinder than any she had ever met. He did not deserve this.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," she muttered. A hollow apology. She meant every word, but what good would it do? She didn't commit the crime, she knew that, and her apology would give him nothing of substance. It was worthless, yet he smiled at her.

"You can make it up to me by not being mad at yourself. You're fantastic," he complimented, and her cheeks felt that familiar burn of embarrassment. He chuckled quietly, before glancing towards the others. They were still following them, but at a snail's place.

"I'm sure Sojiro-san is going to have a lot of questions for me later. He must think we're quite the odd couple." Makoto groaned at his choice of words, and he laughed at her shame. "I'm sorry, I'm just teasing. Come on, we should hurry before the others leave us behind."

Akira walked forward, his hand slipping out from under hers. Makoto watched him walk away, her mind wondering just went through the thief's heart. He was an odd person, yet he was also wise beyond his years. The brunette followed after him and the others as a small smile finding its way onto her face.

 **END**

Been a while since I updated this bad boy, huh? My bad.

A little rusty, but I liked this chapter. If I can get it done right, I'll be following this with an update to Tragedy that would be a sort of sequel to this, focusing on Futaba and Akira instead. It'll probably take me a few days, or something, but we'll see.

Hope you guys are well! Take care, and stay safe.


End file.
